Passion of the Ocean
by Stephaniecrow9
Summary: Shane, Eve, Michael and Claire are all passionate about surfing. Its all they ever do together. What happens when Amelie sends Michael, Shane and Eve away to Dallas for a secret mission and Claire can't know? Something tragic happens to Claire whilst she is surfing and who is there to help her through it? Please R&R -Story gets better once its gets into it :)
1. Passionate about one thing!

**Passion Of The Ocean.**

Chapter 1 - Passionate about one thing.

_Claires POV_

The joy of surfing is so many things combined, from the physical exertion of it, to the challenge of it, to the mental side of the sport. We are all passionate about surfing. Me, Shane and Michael. There is never a time when the four of us arent talking about the water.

Doing something you love, with the people you love is one of the best things you could ask for and right now, I couldnt ask for anything better. Seen as though the weather in Morganville, Texas is beautiful, we are always in the water.

Michael is the best out of the four of us. He has been surfing his whole life. Then theres Eve, shes amazing, for a girl. Shane, well Shanes the type that just paddles out into the middle of the ocean all reared up, ready to catch a wave and when his chance comes, he craps his pants and clings to the surf board. Like me, Ive only been surfing for a year. Since I moved into the Glass House, the three of them god me pretty much attached to the idea of riding a perfect wave. Though Ive never actually been able to do anything once a wave hits me. I just try to stand up and keep my balance. That only happens for a good second or two, then I fall down while Michael and Eve and inches above my head, riding a wave like it was a piece of cake.

Thats what you have to understand about surfing. You can't hesitate. Once you have the wave in site, you have to go for it. Fear may come over you but you can't let it get in the way.

Fear causes hesitation, and hesitation will cause your worst fears to come true. In this case, falling of the surf board and waiting ages for the next ride is our fear.

Today, the four of us as normal go out at the crack of dawn and get straight into the water. The sunset was beautiful in the horizon and it the wind for perfect for a morning surf.

'Lets do this!' Eve shrieked and ran for the water. As always, she was the first in and the first the catch a wave. Me and Shane normally spend a good ten minutes paddling in. We just paddle slowly talking, just the two of us. Michael on the other hand, took it all so seriously, he waited for the biggest and baddest wave to show us all up.

'Ready dude?' Michael says to Shane.

'You know I'm crap at this, but yeah. Totally ready' Shane smiled and took my hand into his with a warm smile.

'Dude, your surfing can get better on every turn, on every wave you catch. Learn to read the ocean better. A big part of my success has been wave knowledge' Michael says, giving Shane a manly pat on the back before running after Eve into the ocean.

Me and Shane run hand in hand into the cool sea and dive on our surf boards. We slowly paddle out to the middle of the ocean where Eve and Michael were. Michael had already caught a huge wave and was wooping whilst trying to keep his balance.

'SHANE! THERES ONE COMING UP! NOWS YOUR CHANCE! REMEMBER WHAT I SAID! WAVE KNOWLEDGE!' Michael screams before he plummets down from the wave and into the water.

'Wave knowlegde' Shane repeated under his breathe. He then paddles away from me slowly, stalking the wave which was fastly approaching.

'GET IT SHANE!' I yell from behind him. He starts to paddle more fiercly the wave hit him full on. At first, I thought he was down, But once the wave grew bigger, Shane apeared from under it, standing up and rocking from side to side.

'YES SHANE! KEEP THE BALANCE! YOU'RE DOING AWESOME!' Eve shouts as she comes up from behind me.

'Hes getting better isn't he?' I ask with my eyes still fixed on Shane.

'Totally. Its great isnt it. Being here. Together.' Eve smiles.

'Its awesome' I exclaim, not noticing the huge grin on my face as I watch Shane proudly catch his first wave. This is how its supposed to be, us four together doing the thing we love. But I didnt know that it was soon going to all change for the worst and my life would get turned upside down.

**Okay so this is my new story! Sorry for the boring first chapter but I just needed to show you guys how passionate they are about this sport. This story is going to get really interesting as it progresses! I have been planning it for days now so I hope you all read on! Please Review! Next update will be tomorrow :) xxxxx**


	2. We are so sorry, Claire!

**Passion Of The Ocean.**

Chapter Two - They Just Left

_Michaels POV_

Me, Claire, Eve and Shane had just got back from surfing when I got a phone call from Amelie. She told me that I had to come to her office immediately with Eve and Shane. She ordered me to to tell Claire. I was a little confused at first but I had to do as she says. Seen as though she is the founder and I have to respect for and stuff...

'Hey, Mike' I hear Shane say from behind me as I put the phone down. 'Fancy going out again? Just cant believe the thrill I got when I hit that wave. I have to do that again, bro!'

'Um..Amelie wants me, you and Eve to go to her office immediately.' I say, running my fingers through my hair. Shanes mouth forms and O shape and he says, 'What about Claire?'

'She told us not to tell Claire..' Shanes mouth forms a bigger O shape this time. He turns around to look at Eve and Claire who were giggling on the sofa still in their bikinis.

'Eve get dressed.' Shane says. 'We need to go shopping.' Oh Shane. He is so bad at making up excuses and lying. Really bad.

'Cant I come?' Claire asks getting up as Eve runs past her upstairs to get dressed.

'No, silly, we are going shopping for your birthday' Shane says, grabbing hold of Claires hands and kissing her forehead.

'My birthday isnt till next month' She giggles nervously and pulls away from Shane slightly.

'Yeah, well...we..we just wanted to go and see what we could get you. You know, get some ideas down' Shane says as he taps his foot nervously. Claire raises her eyebrows and says, 'Okay then, guess I could just watch some TV for a while' She smiles and sits on the sofa.

'Nice save, bro' I say, raising my own eyebrows at Shane.

'What else could I have said!' He whispers fiercely. I shake my head as Eve walks down the stairs wearing a pair of tight, black skinny jeans and a black tank top with white skulls all over it.

'Ready!' She calls as she grabs her keys from the coffee table in front of Claire. I grab my jacket and throw Shane his leather one.

'We wont be long, Claire.' I smile and open the front door for Eve and Shane. I hear Claire call from the living room. 'Better not be, I need my boyfriend back!' A smile grows on my face as I shut the front door behind me and get in Eves car.

**At Amelies Office.**

'Ah, Michael, Eve, Shane. Take a seat.' Amelie says as she gestures to the three chairs infront of us. We all take a seat and wait for Amelie to speak again. 'I guess you are all wondering why I have called you here today' She says.

'Yep. Without Claire?' Eve says as she puts her hair behind her ear. Eve barely did her hair anymore. She didnt see the point, if she styled it and got in the water to go surfing, it would just mess up. She just wears it naturally nowadays.

'Well..I have a..quest for you three' Amelie says, fiddling with her fingers at the same time.

'Quest?' Shane repeats. 'What sort of quest?'

'You arent going to like it, Mr Collins. I dont think any of you are. But what I ask of you to do, you must do it. Understand?' Amelie says calmly.

'Im not liking the sound of this..' Shane mutters as he ruffled his hair and lets out a sigh. 'So what is it?'

'I need you to go to Dallas for a few years..' Amelie says, looking from me to Eve, then Shane.

'WHAT?' We all say at the same time. She cant expect us to drop everything and leave our home! Our town! Our Claire...

'But..Claire..She..shes coming with us, right?' Shane asks as he looked hopefully in Amelies eyes. He lost all hope though when Amelie said, simply, 'No.'

'Why are you even sending us there? Why us?' Eve says.

'I need you three to go to Dallas to fight a new bread of vampires which have been discovered there. You will not be the only ones. I need Michael because he is strong and would be able to fight of anybody. I need Shane because he is fierce and would do anything to protect the people he loves and I need Eve because she has courage. On the other hand, I cannot allow Claire to go because she is too young and I need her here with me.' Amelie states.

'When are we going? When will we be back? When-' Shane was cut of by Amelie shushing him slightly.

'You will leave tonight. I will arrange for a car to pick you up from the Glass House at midnight. You will be gone for at least two years, maybe longer. Claire can not know where you are going and why. No excuses. You are going.' Amelie stands up from her throne like chair and walks straight past us to the huge double doors.

'I expect you to be ready when the car comes to get you tonight. Dont tell Claire, that is an order. It is for her own safety. Go home little ones.'

**~~~xXx~~~**

Me, Eve and Shane got home at 10pm that night. The house was dark and we were all miserable. We had to leave everything we had to go live in a town full of crazy vampires for years. Yeah, guess we are used to that but we have to leave everything we love. We have to leave surfing, leave the Glass House, leave Claire! And that is heartbreaking, just the thought.

Shane slumped down on the couch and put his head in his hands. Eve walked over to him and rested her head on his shoulder as she let out a sigh.

'We better get packing, then.' Eve says, shaking her head lightly. Shane lets out a small ground with his head still in his hands.

'Wheres Claire?' I ask as I take my jacket of and throw it over my chair. Shane gets up from the couch and walks towards the stairs. 'I see she is in bed.' He mutters.

'Shane..' Eve says. Shane turns around to face her and she does a keep your lips sealed gesture. He nods slightly and continues to walk up the steps.

Eve looks at me in dismay and wraps her arms around my waist.

'I cant bear to leave her Michael.' She sobs. 'Shes only 17! She is going to have no one! No one, Michael!'

'I know. I know' I whipser into Eves hair.

I unwrap myself from Eves arms and get a pen and paper from the drawer. 'What are you doing?' Eve asks. I ignore her and start writing. I filled the page with writing and put the pen down.

'A letter. To Claire. We cant just leave her without leaving her something. So a letter..' I say as I put the paper into an envolope and write Claires name on the front.

'Lets pack' I say and head upstairs with Eve.

2 hours later, Amelie stook with her word. We heard a horn outside and Eve looked out of her window. She looks at me with sad eyes and picks up her bags. I lead her out of her room where we met Shane in the hallway.

'She still asleep?' I ask Shane as he stops outside Claires room. He slowly opens her door and there she was, fast asleep in her bed. Shane walks up to her quietly and lays a small kiss on her forehead. 'Im so, so sorry Claire.' He whispers and walks out of the room, shutting the door behind him. She is going to hate us, I just know it. I dont blame her either. We are leaving her defenceless for two years. I would hate us too.

**Sorry for the long update, I wrote this chapter then wrote it again . Please review and tell me what you think!xxx**


	3. They Just Left Me

**Passion Of The Ocean**

Chapter Three - They Just Left Me

_Claires POV_

I went to bed quite early last night to be honest, I mean I normally go to bed at about eleven oclock with Shane but him, Eve and Michael went shopping and they were gone for ages. I decided to go to bed at nine thirty and wait for Shane there. I ended up falling asleep though because I was so tired from all the surfing we did!

When I woke up this morning I turned around exspecting to see Shane curled up by my side but when I turned around I was on my own, no Shane. I frowned and climbed out of bed. Why wasnt he in bed? I looked at the clock and it was eight twenty. Shane was usually still in bed at this time, it is only on the odd occasion that he gets up before ten!

I climb out of bed and wrap my thin dressing gown around me. I head downstairs, not doing my usually routine by going into the bathroom because I needed to find out why Shane was up so early. I walked downstairs and no one was there either. I went into the kitchen and found nobody. The coffee pot wasnt even boiled.

I slowly walked back into the living room and sat on the sofa confused. I was getting really worried now, what if they didnt come home last night? Should I just call Richard and ask him? Should I leave it? I may aswell just leave it for a few hours, see if they turn up.

As I sit back on the sofa and reach to get the remote from the coffee table I notice a white envelope with my name on it next to the remote. I frown and pick up the envolope. I open it to find a long letter inside. It read;

Claire,

I know you are probably going ot be really confused as to why you cant find me, Eve or Shane this morning. This is why Im writing this, so you dont have to worry about us.

To get to the point quickly without putting it off, we have left Morganville. I know this is going ot shock you Claire and we have no intention to hurt you but we couldnt stay in Morganville. We had to leave.

We cant tell you why we have to leave because we were ordered not to but we just want you to know that we love you and we always will.

We dont know how long we are going to be out of Morganville for. We will be approximately 2 years. Yeah, its horrible to write this letter. Eve is heartbroken, she hates leaving you. We all do, Claire. Just please dont hate us. We just want you to know this wasnt out idea at all and if we had a choice, we would be staying here with you all the time.

So I guess thats its. Claire. Promise me, as your good friend and kinda big brother. Look after yourself. Dont do anything stupid! And please, carry on surfing. You will get the hang of it and if you carry on, one day you will live your dream of becoming a perfessional. What we are doing outside of Morganville is sort of a misson so we wont have anytime for surfing so please, dont stop!

We will love you forever and ever Claire. We will come back for you, we promise.

Michael.

Claire I just want you to understand that you have and always will be the love of my life. It is breaking my heart to leave you so defenceless on your own in such a town like Morganville but we have to go, please dont hate me, Claire. I love you too much to ever loose you. We will come back. I promise.

I love you, Claire Elizabeth Danvers.

Shane.

I read the letter as tears fell from my eyes uncontrolably. My heart just shattered into a million pieces.

**Aw, sad:( Sorry its a short chapter, I just wanted to end it here. Please review!xxx**


	4. A real friend

**Passion Of The Ocean**

Chapter Four - A Real Friend

_Myrnins POV_

I havent heard from little Claire in a while, which is strange. She normally comes to my lab to visit me and make sure I was behaving myself but she hasnt come by in days.

Amelie told me that there was some vampire-related trouble happening in a town called Dallas. She was sending out her best Morganville citizens to help destroy them but she didnt want to take me because I am 'too valuble' and she told me that somebody will need my support. She wouldnt tell me who though.

I had to work on an experiment with Claire. Well, I didnt have to work on it. I just think it would be fun for us to do as friends. Maybe I should give her a call, just to make sure she is okay.

I look around for my electronic device..mobile. Thats what its called! I find it on my science table next to some broken glass. I flip the phone open and dial Claire number. She picked up on the forth ring.

'Hello?' Said a small, muffled voice on the other end that didnt sound like Claire at all.

'Claire? Is that you?' I ask, confused to whether its Claire on the other end of the call or a frightened little girl who lost her parents.

'Mm hm' She says. I hear light snuffled from the other end.

'Claire whats wrong? What happened? Are you crying?' I ask frantically.

'Myrnin, can I come over? Please?' The last part was muffled by a small cry.

'Oh cource my dear, take the portal. Its faster' I say and put the phone down. I cant even imagine what has upset Claire so much. I have never really seen her cry all that much before so this has come as a shock to me.

Minutes later, a portal formed in the middle of my lab and Claire stepped through. She looked around for me frantically and when her gaze locked on mine she broke down into tears.

'Claire!' I shout and run over to her, enloping her in a bone crushing hug. I hate seeing her like this, so upset and fragile. 'Claire, my dear, what on earth has gotten you so worked up?'

'T-they left m-me. They went...gone. Left Mor-Morganville!' She cried and burried her head into the crook of my neck. Instantly I knew what she was talking about. Amelie had sent her friends, Michael, Eve and Shane off to Dallas. This is what Amelie meant when she said someone needed my support!

'Oh Claire' Is all I could say as I hugged her tighter. I led her over to the sofa and sat her down. I knelt infront of her and wiped the tears from her eyes.

'I have nobody, Myrnin. I thought they loved me? How could they leave me like that?' Claire whispers as she looks into my eyes for a genuin answer. I couldnt tell her why her friends left, Amelie ordered me not to.

'I dont know, but what I do know is that I will always be here for you, Claire. I will always love you' I say, putting a piece of stray hair behind her ear. What Claire didnt know was that I was genuin and being truthful when I sat I will always love her. I always have. She is an angel in my eyes but I couldnt express that to her because she was dating the Collins boy..

'Thank you, Myrnin' She whimpers and her arms fling around my neck. I hug her close and breathe in her beautiful scent.

'Myrnin, I cant even live at the Glass House anymore! Im under eighteen, the law is that you cant live by yourself if you are under eighteen!' She cries.

'Well, urm. I could live in the Glass House with you. I mean, Im a litttleee bit over the age of eighteen' I say sarcastically. She smiles and looks at me in the eyes and says, 'You would do that for me? You want to live with me?'

'Of course Claire, its not like we dont see each other everyday anyway' I smile.

'Thank you, Myrnin. Thank you so much' She says, hugging me another time. Maybe this is the start of something new..maybe this was meant to be. Me and Claire.

**My first time doing a Myrnins POV and I have to admit, it was hard! Okay so the next few chapters is going to be where the story really starts. I think in like chapter 6 or 7 will be the one where the tragedy happens to Claire so keep reading! Please review! Means the world to me :) xxx**


	5. I dont need them!

**Passion Of The Ocean**

Chapter 5- I Dont Need Them

_Claires POV_

I cant believe how nice Myrnin is being! He isnt really acting like my boss anymore, he is acting more like my friend. A really, really good friend...

Last week, Myrnin moved into the Glass House with me and he is sleeping in Shanes room. Im still upset about them leaving and everyday feels empty without Michaels protective big brotherly charm and Eve and Shanes sarcasm and fights. But when Im with Myrnin, all of that goes away and I feel complete, feel like Claire again.

Whilst at College I met a girl called Sophie. She is eighteen and we have become really good friends. She has been in my math class for about a year but we never really spoke untill a few weeks ago when she came up to me asking about surfing. Seems like she loves to surf aswell but Ive not been in the water with her yet, I just feel like thats a thing that me, Michael, Eve and Shane should do together..

'Claire, you should really get back in the water again. You dont really seem like Claire when your hair isnt wet' Myrnin says as he ruffles my hair. He was making us an English breakfast. Yeah, Im going to probably be really ill after this but it smells amazing so may as well eat it.

'I dont know' I say simply and shrug as I take a sip of my orange juice. I want to talk to Myrnin about it but I dont know if I can yet. I will probably just break down again and I really dont need that right now. I do enough of that whilst in bed, alone.

'I know that you want to do it with..them.. but Im pretty sure that once your skin touches that sea salt you will forget all about it and enjoy yourself. Even me and Sophie will go with you' Myrnin says as he passes me a plate full of eggs, bacon, beans and sausages.

'You? You would go in the water? Surfing?' I giggle. The thought of Myrnin surfing makes me laugh, which is why Im probably going to take up his offer, just to see him try to surf.

'Whats up with that? I could be a pro too you know!' He says and does some surfing action which makes me choke on my orange juice. He pats me on the back and we both burst out in laughter. This is the first time Ive felt comfortable since they left.

'So would you like that? Go surfing with me and Sophie..tonight?'

'Sure' I smile and stuff my face with bacon and eggs.

**That night**

Sophie has come over to the Glass House to get ready with me and Myrnin. The beach is only a two minutes walk away so we always go at the night time. Well, me, Michael, Shane and Eve used to go at the night. Not anymore though. Obviously.

'You girls ready?' We hear Myrnin shout from downstairs. We both giggle and run downstairs in our bikinis. Myrnin is stood holding his surf board (shanes) wearing his palm tree swimming shorts. I have to admit, he does have a good looking body! I chocked on my breathe when I saw him and I think he did the same.

Sophie was wearing a blue bikini with red polka dots. She has long blonde hair which stops at the top of her bikini bottoms. I was wearing a black bikini with pink flowers all over it. Myrnins jaw dropped opened as he looked up both up and down.

'You're drooling' Sophie joked and walked towards the front foor. Myrnin has never seen me like this, he normal sees me in a baggy t-shirt and jeans, never like this..with my almost everything exposed...

'Ready? Myrnin?' I say whilst snapping my fingers in front of Myrnins face. He snaps out of his gaze and gives me a warm smile which I return. He puts his hand on my back and leads me out of the front door behind Sophie. I was ready to have a really fun night with my two bestfriends. I dont need Michael, Eve or Shane. They left me alone in the most dangerous city ever. They dont even care.

**This chapter is a bit boring but the next chapter is going to be where it all starts! Im not sure when it is going to be up though because Ive got to find a good way to describe what happens because it is hard to explain but it will be up by tomorrow night! :DREVIEWxxxxxx**


	6. The Nolan Vampires

**Passion of the Ocean**

Chapter six - The Nolan Vampires

_Shanes POV_

Claire would know by now that we have left. Its been two days since we packed up everything and left her to fend for herself. Selfish of us, I know. We had to though! It was Amelie's orders so we didnt exactly have a choice.

I cant even imagine how Claire must have been feeling when she read that letter that me and Mikey wrote her. Her heart must have shattered. She probably hates us. I would too. If someone left me all alone in a town run by hungry vampires, I'd be a littleee bit pissed.

When we got to Dallas two days ago, we didnt have much to do. The three of us are living in a small flat in the middle of nowhere. There are a few other people with us that I have never really spoken to before but Ive seen their faces around Morganville sometimes. We got a phone call yesterday from the person who was keeping us all informed. His names Henry. Hes human, but a powerful one. One that can take control of everybody who has come to Dallas.

He rung us up to tell us to come to the town square for a meeting. He told us to come mid-day so none of the weird, new vampires would come out. They are allergic to the sun too but these ones are much, much more dangerous.

When me, Michael and Eve got to town square there was about thirty people standing around a fountain. All of the people where from Morganville and were told to travel with us to Dallas to fight with us. To destroy with us.

On top of the fountain was Henry. He was stood on top of a platform so everybody could see him. He was a well built man with spikey black hair. He was nice, he was a friend. He could trust us and we could trust him. He came to our flat a lot of the times just to hang out with us. It was nice to have someone like that. But I would replace him for Claire, anyday.

'I've called you all here today to tell you exactly what we are up against!' Henry shouted so everybody could hear him. All attention was on him. Nobody made a sound. No one talked, no one coughed. Im not even sure anyone actually _breathed_.

'These vampires, are not like the ones we have back in Morganville. No. These are dangerous. They could kill people without even blinking. They are much stronger than us, which is why we need to build our strengh to kill every single one of them. They want to make their way to Morganville to kill the vampires which live there. As much as we may want that, it cant happen. Which is exactly why we are here, in Dallas.' Henry's voice was stern and serious. He meant every word he was saying.

After hearing that, I dont think I even want Claire here. She is a lot safer in Morganville!

'If these vampires get to Morganville, they wont only kill the vampires. They will kill every single one of the humans, too.'

Okay, maybe not.

'These vampires go by the name of The Nolan Vampires. The head vampire, named Nolan is the most dangerous. We must kill him last. We have to kill every single one of his vampires before we get to him. Most importantly, we must kill all of his vampires without him knowing, which is going to be a challenge. I have faith in you all. Amelie chose the most powerfull humans of Morganville so I trust you will put everything you have into killing The Nolan Vampires to safe the people of Morganville!'

And with that, chatter erupted in the crowd and people started walking of in different directions. Me, Michael and Eve all stood in the same place, looking at each other. We all know one thing. If we dont kill these vampires in time, they will get to Morganville and kill people. Kill _Claire._

**Really sorry for the wait! Ive been really busy lately but heres chapter six! Sorry its a bit short! Please review and tell me what you think!xxx**


	7. Was there electricity?

**Passion Of The Ocean**

Chapter seven

_Claires POV_

Me, Myrnin and Sophie got to the beach at about 7:00pm. It was getting dark so it was safe for Myrnin to be out. The waves crashed onto the sand harshly.

'These waves are awesome! We should go out at this time more often, Claire!' Sophie says in excitement. She is a lot like Eve. Very jumpy and she gets giddy at the slightest things. But lets not think about Eve right now. Shes gone. So is Michael and Shane. They left me.

'I hope you realise I haven't the slightest idea what I am doing, cariad' Myrnin says as he looks down on with with a beaming smile on his face. I giggle and shake my head. This is going to funny, watching Myrnin try to surf.

'You ready?' Sophie asks. She knows I havent surfed since _they _left. She knows its going to be hard for me to enjoy myself but Im going to try my best to. I really am.

I nodd and she grabs my hand and drags me towards the water. I quickly grab Myrnins hand and Sophie drags us both into the cool water.

'Race you out!' Sophie shouts as she starts paddling towards the waves. I look at Myrnin who was sitting on his surf board causiously.

'Come on, Myrnin. You'll do greaat!' I giggle and he raises his eyebrows at me. He is doing this for me. I am extreamly greatful of that. He is a real friend...

I start paddling out with Myrnin trying to keep up by my side. I can't stop laughing at them way he is trying to keep his balance on the board. Im still not the best surfer but my dream is the be a professional surfer. Im going to achieve that goal if its the last thing I do. Nothing is going to get in my way.

Sophie was already riding a wave when I looked up at her. She was wooping in mid-air and before I knew it, she was swallowed by the wave. Her head came up out of the water and she did a little victory dance.

'Shes good' Myrnin laughed.

'I know, you wanna try that?'

'I may as well. What have I go to loose? Apart from my limbs?' He says. I could see he was making a joke but really, he was being serious. I start to paddle out further near a wave when I hear Myrnin yell behind me. I turn around instantly to find Myrnin falling of the surfboard when a wave hit him. I was so busy laughing I didnt realise a wave was coming my way too. It hit me hard and I came flying of the surf board. Under the water I could see the outline of Myrnin, he was under the water aswell. I felt someone drag me up from the water and pull me into the air. I looked around to see Myrnin laughing at me whilst holding my waist.

'You went flying, Claire!' He laughed hysterically, still holding onto my waist. The waves hit us softly and it seemed sort of romantic and I kind of didnt want him to let go of my waist. We both stopped laughing and stared into each others eyes. There was some sort of..electricity. I never realised how beautiful Myrnins eyes were, and how his hands on my waist felt so right. It all ended though when Myrnin snapped out of his gaze, let go of my waist and ran his hand through his hair awkwardly. We heard Myrnins phone ringing from the sand a few feet away and Myrnin swam quickly to retrieve it. I sighed and swam towards Sophie, who was still trying to catch a wave.

**Myrnins POV**

When I had my hands on Claires waist, it felt like a connected flew between us. When I looked deep into her eyes I saw lust, love and innocence. I didnt realise how much I felt for Claire. She was young, and I was a hundred odd year old vampire but I feel like Claire need me, and I need her.

I let go of her waist and ran my fingers through my hair. I dont know why I let go, it could have gone somewhere. Maybe a kiss? But it would have been disturbed anyway because seconds later my phone rang from the shore need the reef. I swam to it quickly and I heard Claire let out a sigh. _Did she feel the same way? _I really hope she did.

Once I retrieved my mobile I saw that it was in fact Amelie trying to contact me. I frowned and flipped open the mobile to answer.

'Yeah, ma'am?' I say politely.

'Myrnin, please make your way to my office. Its about the Vampires who are in Dallas. I need you here immediately.' Amelie says. Her voice sounded worried, which wasnt normal for her.

'I'm with Claire, Amelie. What must I tell her?' I ask. I couldnt tell young Claire I was going to see the founder because of the vampires in Dallas. She would then know where her friends are, and we don't want that to happen.

'Tell her you are heading to your lab to feed that silly spider of yours.' Amelie says. Infact, I forgot to feed Bob. Normally Claire does it for me, but she hadnt been to my lab in a few days because she was grieving over her friends leaving.

'Oh Bob. Okay ma'am. I shall be there soon.' I say and hang up. I look over to Claire and her friend, Sophie, who were laughing loudly in the water. Claire was happy. She had me and Sophie. She doesnt need them hooligans who just left her. I know they couldnt help it, they were told to go. But what have they ever done for her? Okay, everything. But they cant just drop it all and leave young Claire on her own!

'Claire!' I shout, which got her attention. She swims over to the shore and wraps a towel around her body.

'Hey, who was that on the phone?' She asks, panting.

'It was Amelie. She told me that I..I forgot to feed Bob the Spider...'

'How would Amelie know that?' She asks, raisng her eyebrows. I am a terrible liar. I guess that is what me and Claire have in common.

'Im not sure. But I must go. I shall be back soon. Stay here. Dont go anywhere else.' I say and kiss her forehead. I wanted to go further but I had to go. The urgency in Amelies voice told me she wasnt kidding when she said I must go immediatly.

'Okay, bye.' She smiles that innocent little smile of heres and runs back to the water to meet Sophie. She drops her towel halfway and dives into the waves. I grab my clothes and run for Amelies office to see what has happened in Dallas.

**Hope you guys liked that little Clyrnin moment in there ;) I will update again tonight when I update my other story Like Mother Like Daughter. Please review and tell me what you think! xxx**


	8. They're Different

**Passion Of The Ocean.**

Chapter Eight- Their Different

_Eves POV_

God, I really miss Claire Bear! I feel so horrible for leaving her like that and she will probably never forgive us for leaving her, which breaks my heart. She is my bestfriend for god sake! How could I leave her like that! We wont see her for years now. Shes probably going to have a new best friend by time we get back to her.

Henry, the human who is in charge of us all, came over to our really small, scabby flat last night to tell us more about these weirdo vamps.

'The Nolan Vampires are going to be hard to kill' Henry says as he takes a cup of coffee from Michael. We were all sat on the sofa thinking of ways we could kill these bloodsuckers.

'How can thirty humans kill of hundred of vampires? Noting that these vamps are a hell of a lot strong than the ones in Morganville?' Shane asks.

'I dont know. Amelie chose the strongest humans in Morganville, you three being the strongest and bravest.' Henry states. I dont know if I should be flattered or annoyed. Shouldnt I be at home working my ass of in a lame coffee shop? Not here fighting some super strengh vamps!

'But if we dont kill them soon then..then they will go to Morganville..what..what about Claire? She is alone..and...and she wont be able to do anything or..or..' Shane stutters. He really does care about Claire. We all do!

'I will be making a trip to Morganville in the next few weeks and I will make it my duty to make sure Claire is safe. I can promise you that.'

'Thank you.' Michael mutters. He thought of Claire as his little sister, it must kill him as much as it kills me and Shane to know she could be in danger.

'When are you going to Morganville?' Asks Shane.  
'Two weeks today. We are going to start hunting for the Nolans in the next few days. Whats different from these vampires to the ones in Morganville is that these vamps get paralised when plastic touches their skin. But they are also different because these vampires are attracted to different colours.' Henry says. These vampires are really different, Im starting to like the ones back in Morganville!

'So we just need to throw some plastic at them, paralise them and kill them?' Shane asks.  
'Its not that easy. They are attracted to different colours. Therefore you could be wearing a colour they are attracted to. If you are wearing a colour which they..like..they will do anything they can to kill you..'

That brought the room the silence. This is going to be really hard, I can tell. Michael had worry all over his face, and thats not like him. He was looking at me like I was a baby. Like he didnt want me to get hurt. He was worried for me. Im a big girl, I can handle myself. I hope.

**Sorry for the short chapter, Im just really bored with it being half term so I thought I'd write the next chapter! Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks for all the amazing reviews already! You guys are awesome ;) xxxx**


	9. The Attack!

**Passion of The Ocean.**

Chapter nine- The Attack.

_Claires POV_

Myrnin had to leave because he 'had to feed bob the spider' which I know was a lie. He was really bad at lying, like me. So I know when he is lying. I didnt let it bother me though. I was too busy in trying to make my dream of becoming a professional surfer!

When I got back in the water, Sophie met me halfway. She was panting from all of the paddling she had been doing.

'Hey, where'd he go?' She asks whilst putting the surf board into the sand so it was standing up.  
'I dont know, he just had to go. He said for us to stay here and he will be back soon. Come on, lets get back in the water!'

It was getting a bit chilly now because it was getting late. When we were in the water though, we were warm. It just felt..normal being in the water.

'Claire! Big wave coming!' Sophie shouts as she paddles next to me. We were both racing to get to the wave but it hit us full on. We both came flying of our boards and under the water. Sophie came up first and when I came up from the water I heard her laughing.

'God, that was so fun! Im tired though. Shall we just float for a bit?' She says as she gets back on her surf board. I climb onto mine and paddle to a calm part of the sea where the waves gently passed by. Once we had got on our boards and lay on our stomachs we started talking.

'So..' Sophie says. 'You like him, don't you?'  
'What?' I ask raising my eyebrows. I knew exactly what she was talking about.  
'You know what! Myrnin!'  
'I dont know what you are talking about..' I say, not wanting to meet her gaze.  
'Dont bullshit Claire! You both have fallen for each other! Its cute!'  
'Err..thanks' I try to sound casual but it really doesnt work. I did like Myrnin. And I do think I am falling for him. Whats not to like? Hes charming. Funny. Smart. Kind. Hes got everything!

'Okay, maybe I like him a little' I confess. I can feel myself blushing. Thank god its dark so she couldnt see!  
'Aww Claire Bearr! Thats so cute!' She says whilst kicking her legs around in the water.

Thats when it hit me. Something. I thought someone had shot me, that what it felt like. It felt like a rubber boat had hit me full on at high speed. I felt myself go under water but I was still lying on my surf board. When I came out of the water I felt pain shoot through my whole body. I heard Sophie screaming and the water wasnt blue anymore. It was pure red.

'SHARK!' I hear Sophie shout. 'CLAIRE! PADDLE! PLEASE! TRY!' She shouts. I cant understand what she is saying. Everything goes blurry. I paddle though. But when I try, my left arm feels...weightless. I look down to my arm to find nothing was there. I start to panick but begin to rapidly paddle with my legs and right arm. I kept looking at my shoulder to see that my left arm had been fully pulled off.

'TO THE REEF CLAIRE!' I hear someone shout. It sounded like Sophie but I couldnt tell anymore. All of my senses started going crazy and my eyes begin to droop. I can tell Im loosing pints of blood. I feel someone pushing the back of my surfboard and realise Sophie was pushing me onto the reef. She gets off her surf board and rolls me onto my back on my board.

'Oh god, oh god, oh god' I hear her mutter as she roots around for our towels. When she finds some she wraps one around my shoulder and ties in painfully tight. She was trying to stop the blood. She was trying to save my life.

'Please, please stay with me Claire, please!' She was crying. She was leaning over me and her hand was on my cheek. My eyes were open but all I saw were smudges.

'We need an ambulence! We are at the Morganville beach! At the reef! HURRY!' I hear Sophie shout. I realise she is holding a phone to her ear. She was ringing an ambulence.

'Help' I manage to say before my vision fades and I feel myself slip away into darkness.

**Gosh, this was really hard to write! I hope it was okay though, and I hope it made sense! Sorry if it didnt! I tried my best! There is a lot of drama in this! Please review and tell me what you think about it and tell me how I did, thanks :') xxxx**


	10. Stay with us Claire!

**Passion Of The Ocean.**

Chapter 10 - Stay with us Claire!

_**Myrnins POV**_

I hated leaving the girls alone back at the beach but I had to go and speak to Amelie, she sounded awfully stressed.  
When I got to her office she was sitting elegantly in her throne like chair. She was wearing a beautiful flowing white dress and her very blond hair was pinned to the top of her head. She looked like a queen. Well, she is a queen.

'Ah, Myrnin.' Amelie said as she gestured towards a seat opposite her desk. I sat down and waited for her to tell me what was wrong.

'Now. You know about the vampires in Dallas, right?' She says, folding her arms across the desk. I saw Oliver lurking in the corner of the room giving me daggers. What is with that man? Seriously!

'Right, ma'am. T'is the reason you sent the loyal residents of Morganville to the city of Dallas, wasn't it not?'  
'Correct. Now, I got in contact with Henry and he said that the Nolan Vampires are making their way to Morganville. Their plan is to kill all of the humans which are still here and then come after us, the vampires.' Amelie states. If they are coming to Morganville, they will get Claire! I cant have them hurt my precious jem, that just cannot happen.

'Is there anything we can do to stop them, ma'am?' I ask Amelie but Oliver obviously thought I was addressing it to him.  
'There is absoloutly nothing we can do. They will come here, and kill us. You don't honestly think that them peppy humans you sent to Dallas are going to kill hundreds of vampires which are stronger than us? Come on, Amelie. Be real!' Oliver spat.  
'Enough, Oliver! You are not here to give your opinions.' Amelie said. Oliver let out a sigh and pushed himself of the wall.  
'Fine. I'll watch the TV'  
'Exellent choice..Now, Myrnin..' Amelie said but I cut her off.

'What about Claire? If they are going to kill humans..they..they will kill Claire..Amelie, that..that..it cant happen!' I struggle to get my words out.  
'I will make it my duty to protect Claire from any harm. I have been doing for a very long time.'

'You're not doing a very good job, are you.' Oliver said as he glared at the TV.  
'OLIVER! What did I tell you!' Amelie spat, clearly getting annoyed at Olivers interuptions, why is he even here?  
'I suggest you come over here, to the TV. Now.' Oliver said sternly, his eyes were fixed on the screen. Me and Amelie walked over to Oliver and saw he was watching the news.

The news reporter said, 'Breaking News. Two young girls, aged 17 and 18 were in a shark attack accident on Morganville Beach just minutes ago. The girls where out surfing when a shark came out of nowhere. The shark was a 3.1 mtr Bull Shark weighing approx 350kgs. The girls have been named as Sophie Stewart, aged 18 and Claire Danvers, aged 17. The girls where lay on their surf boards when the shark came out of the water and took of the full lengh of Claire Danver's left arm. Claire didnt even scream, she just managed to get to the reef whilst Sophie called an ambulence. The girls were so calm, it may have saved Claire Danvers life. Claire is still on the way to the hospital right now. Reports will be back on how the girls are doing.'

I felt tears rolling down my cold cheeks when the screen went blank. I looked over at Amelie whos mouth was wide open. They couldnt be talking about my Claire Danvers, they just couldnt be.

'Well then..' Oliver said as he sat back on the chair he was sitting on. He had a huge grin on his face. 'Not looking after her very well, are you ma'am.'

'SHUT UP!' Amelie yelled and ran to her desk.  
'Myrnin, go to the hospital. Myrnin, she needs you!' Amelie says. I didnt realise I was still staring at the TV, silently crying. Without a word, I ran vampire speed out of Amelies office and ran as fast as I could to Morganville Hospital.

_**Sophies POV**_

I was trying to keep calm, I really was. Claire had passed out and I didnt know what to do! She was lay on her surfboard and her eyes just..closed! I made sure she still had a pulse and she did, but only very light. I could feel tears running down my face as I try putting more towels on Claires arm. The shark..it just..it..it bit of her arm! Her left arm has just, gone! She was loosing at least one pint of blood per minute so this ambulence needs to hurry the fuck up!

As if on que, the ambulence pulled up right in front of us and I heard myself let out a slow shaky breathe.  
'What happened?' Asked a paramedic very calmly. He bent down next to Claire and checked her pulse.  
'The..shark..it just came, it bit her..oh. Oh god!' I burst into tears and I saw the paramedic gesture for the others to come over. A woman, in her twenties got me to my feet and wrapped a blanket around me. She put her arm around me and walked me towards her car.  
'NO! I want to stay with her! Dont take her away from me! Let me go with her, please!' I beg. I was still crying hysterically so Im not sure how the woman understood me but she nodded and took me towards the ambulence that Claire was being put in.

I was put in the ambulence beside Claire as the doors banged shut. I heard people shouting from the front and the sirens were put on. I hugged the blanket as close as possible to my chest. Not just for warmth, but for comfort too. Suddenly, Claires eyes begin to flutter open and she looked straight at me. Tears rolled down her cheeks so I took her right hand in mine and tried my best to comfort her.

'You're okay Claire, hunny you are going to be fine just keep your eyes open, please, for me, please!' I beg. I couldnt control the tears which were falling from my eyes. Claire just stared at me and her eyes became wide. Wider than Ive ever seen them before.

'Shes going into shock, we're almost there Claire, stay with us..' The paramedic said as he put a gas mask over Claires face.  
'What? Shock? What..what does that mean?' I ask. I didnt want to be nosy but she is like my best friend!  
'She is re-living what happened to her in her mind. Its scaring the crap out of her.'

My hand was shaking like crazy as I held onto Claires hand. Her eyes began to close as the ambulance came to a stop at the hospital. The back doors flung open and doctors dragged Claire out, leaving me to follow.

Before I could catch up to the frantic doctors who were rushing Claire into the hospital doors I heard some shouting from behind.

'CLAIRE!' It was Myrnin. He came running past me. I tried to stop him but he was a vampire, he was way too strong. He ran after Claire and I was left on my own, crying in the cool night air.

**So here is the next chapter. And for all of you asking, Im not going to kill Claire, dont panick ;) And I made her arm get taken of her a reason which you will find out a little later on! Please review and tell me what you think! xxx**


	11. He almost said it!

**Passion Of The Ocean**

Chapter 11- He almost said it!

_Claires POV_

I felt a wave of sickness come over me when my brain started working again. I was lying down, or so it seemed. I tried opening my eyes but it didnt work, my head just started throbbing even more than it already was.

Then it all came back to me. The water, the shark, the blood, the pain, the darkness. Sophie. What happened to Sophie? I remember her standing over me, crying. I remember her tying my..oh. My arm.

I manage to take my right hand and bring it up to my left shoulder. It took a lot of work because I was so weak. I suppose I lost a lot of blood when I was attacked. My eyes still wouldnt open but when I touched my shoulder and realised that my left arm was completely gone, my eyes shot open as they stung with tears. I felt around my shoulder with disbelief. It was covered up with what seemed like a bandage.

I didnt realise that I was staring right past someone. They were standing right infront of me and I didnt realise that they were even there.  
'Claire?' Said the voice. I reconised it. I blinked a couple of times to get my vision normal and my eyes focused on the person stood infront of me.  
'Myrnin?' I manage to say. My voice sounded crooked and weak.  
'Shhh, don't speak' He says as he smoothes my hair out of my face. He gently takes my hand in his and takes it away from my shoulder.

'What..' I say but decided not to finish that sentence because it was way too difficult to speak. Myrnin must have understoof what I was trying to say though.  
'It was a shark attack. It took of your arm, Claire..you're..you're lucky to be alive, the doctor said. I don't know what I would do without you..'

And then he cried. Just burst into tears right infront of me. He hugged my hand to his face and sobbed into it. It shocked me really, Ive never really seen Myrnin cry before. Not this must anyway.

'Please dont cry' I say and stroke his cheek with my hand. I felt warm tears escaping from my own eyes.  
'I'm sorry, cariad. You..you just mean so much to me, I thought I lost you, Claire. I dont know what I would do if you left me.' He says as he wipes tears from his eyes.

'I mean that much to you?' I ask. My voice was starting to sound less robotic now and more like my own voice.  
'Of course you do, Claire. You mean the world to me. You mean more to me than anybody. I dont think I have left this way towards someone my whole life. And I have lived for a long time' He says, trying to make a joke out of what he was saying. Was he trying to tell me something? I hadnt even noticed the pain in my shoulder. All the pain had gone, vanished. It was like this moment couldnt get anymore perfect, in a hospital or not.

'Myrnin..I..I didnt know how much you cared..I mean, I know you cared but not this much'  
'I always have cared, Claire. I always will...Since you have been in my life, everything has become so much more easier. Claire I..I think I lov-' Myrnin was cut of by the doctor walking in the room and interupting him. I felt like punching that doctor square in the nose! I knew what Myrnin was going to say, I just wish he was able to say it so I could say it back.

'Claire! You're awake, good' The doctor says and walks over to examine my shoulder. I hear Myrnin sigh and gently let go on my hand.  
'You will feel some discomfort for a couple of days but thats about it. You know, the things you are going to have to learn to do are..hard. But those things, they are small! And the things you have shown us you can do already are a lot harder. You are a very brave young girl Claire.' The doctor says, giving me a warm smile which I return.

'She is a walking miracle' The doctor smiled towards Myrnin then looked back at me. 'We are keeping you in for a couple of days just to make sure you are stable but it wont be long'

Then when the doctor walked out, Sophie walked in. When she saw me, she let out a long, slow sigh. A sigh of relief.

'I will um..leave you both. I will be back tonight my sweet' Myrnin says and kisses me gently on the forehead. No, why is he leaving! He had to finish of what he was saying! He was going to say I love you! I know he was! Oh damn. Perfect moment ruined.

As Myrnin walked out of the room and shut the door behind him, Sophie walked up to me wearily.

'Hey' She said in a small, fragile voice that I could barely hear. 'You're doing well, I hear.' She was being really formal with me for some reason...

'Yeah, thats what they keep telling me' I smile and manage to sit up on my bed. Sophie walks over and sits at the very edge of the bed, looking at me.

'Soph..' I say but she cut me off.  
'Claire I was so worried about you..' She says and starts crying. Gosh, do I just have that effect on people?  
'I thought you were dead. Do you know how that feels? To know that your best friend was dying and you couldnt do anything about it?' She says and burst into tears. I instantly, with all the stengh I had, got up and pulled her into my arms..I mean arm.

'Sophie, you're the one that saved my life!' I whisper in her ear. 'If it wasnt for you, that shark would have gotten away with more than an arm...' Sophie winced as I said that.

'Im so sorry.' She whispers and hugs me tighter. I stay there for a moment, savouring the moment. For a second, when I pulled back, I was expecting to see Eve looking back at me. But it wasnt. Thats what I needed right now. I needed Eve, Michael and Shane here with me, helping me. Sophie and Myrnin are great but I need my family with me. I needed my old life back!

**Okay going to stop it there! So Myrnin nearly said that he loved Claire! The next chapter is going to be in either Shane, Michael or Eves POV so make sure you read it ;) It may be up tonight along with Like Mother Like Daughter! Please review! xxx**


	12. Not like her at all

**Passion Of The Ocean**

Chapter 12- Not like her at all

_Shanes POV_

I hated this. I didnt want to be a hero. I wanted to be with Claire. I wanted to be cuddling on the sofa with my girl and not have a worry in the world. I didnt even know what Claire was doing. Is she okay? Is she in danger? Is she held hostage somewhere? All these things are running through my mind and its driving me crazy!

'Shane, she'll be okay..' Michael says as he tries to reasure me. I knew he was worried too but it never shows in Michael. He just comes across as a calm person, unlike me.

'Henry has gone to Morganville to check on her, right Michael?' Eve asks as she hands him a cup of coffee then passes one to me.

'Yeah. He said he will come back in a few days to tell us how she is.'  
'But what if something has happened to her!' I exclaim. I couldnt get these vision out of my head of Claire being pushed around and being made a slave because we werent with her. Okay, it was unlikey but it definatly is not impossible!

'Nothing has happened to her Shane! Amelie would have told us overwise..I think..' Michael says as he takes a sip of coffee.  
'See! You _think_. You dont _know_!'  
'Okay, I know then.' Michael sighed. I hated not being able to know if my baby was okay. She probably hates us now but I dont care. I love her and I always will. I will find out one way or another if she is okay or not.

_Henry's POV_

So I've gone to Morganville for a short trip to tell Amelie about the Nolan Vampires. They are very dangerous. A lot more dangerous than the vampires which rule Morganville. Since I have know about the Nolans, its like the Morganville Vampires are sort of nice. Though I know that isnt true.

When I went to Amelies office, the vibe in the room was different from the last time I came. The last time I came the air in the room felt happy, joyful. Now its full of sorrow and guilt.

As I entered Amelies office I saw Amelie sat at her desk with her head in her hands. It wasnt like Amelie to be like this. She was normally ellegant and sat up straight but not today.

'Ma'am?' I say, trying to get her attention. When she knew I was in the room her head shot up. Her eyes were red and puffy like she had been cyring. I took a few steps towards her and she gave me a small smile.

'Henry, I was expecting you. Take a seat.' She said as she gestured towarsd the chair in front of her desk. I sat down quietly and looked at Amelie. She looked..different.

'What is the matter..ma'am?' I ask.  
'Oh..its nothing. Really.' She smiled and blinked her eyes, trying to get rid of the tears.  
'Well um..do you know everything about the Nolans? About their plan of coming to Morganville?' I ask.  
'Yes. I know very well about the vampires plans of destroying all the living things in Morganville. We have been preparing for it ever since I was informed.'  
'Exellent.' I smile'How are Shane, Eve and Michael? Are they doing well?' Amelie asked. She seemed genuinly concerned about their safety.  
'They're fine. They've been asking about Claire..they are really wor-' I was cut of by Amelie jerking her head towards me.

'Claire?' She asked. She sounded guilty and worried, which really wasnt like Amelie at all.  
'Yes..Claire. Something wrong, ma'am?' I ask.  
'Oh, its just..Claire..'  
'Whats wrong with her? Is she okay? Please tell me she is okay! It would break their heart if something has happened to her!' I exclaimed.

Then Amelie started telling about the tragic thing that happened to Claire. I just dread telling Shane, Michael and Eve.

**Sorry its a short chapter! I will continue tomorrow I promise :) Please review! xxxx**


	13. Determind young woman

**Passion Of The Ocean**

Chapter 13- Determind young woman

_Myrnins POV_

I cannot find the words to describe my love for little Claire. Well, she isn't so little anymore. She is infact seventeen years of age. I remember when I first met Claire. When Amelie introduced us both and I almost killed her. Okay, lets not get into that event.

Claire is handling what happened to her exceptionally well. She has been in the hospital for the past two weeks and the doctor called me to tell me that she can come home today!

As I walk into Claire's hospital room I find her sitting at the end of her bed, fully dressed in her own clothes with bags next to her. A smile grew on her face when she saw me.

'Finally' She grinned. 'I really want to get away from this place.'  
'I don't blame you' I say as I grab her backpack and fling it over my shoulder. 'Come on, trouble.'

When we get to the Glass house we find about twenty people stood in front of the house with video cameras and microphones.

'Oh no' Claire mutters. When the poeple see me and Claire they start running up to us shouting things to Claire.

'Claire! Tell us what its like to be a teenage girl with one arm?!' Asked one of the very keen news reporters.  
'Would your life not be the same after the attack?' Asked another.  
'Claire, why do you think that the shark only got away with your arm when it could have gotten away with a lot more?' Asked another.

How could they expect Claire to answer these stupid questions?! Claire wasnt moving, what so ever. She just stared at the people infront of her. When she wouldnt move, I picked her up bridal style and ran vamp speed into the house. When the news reporters started following us I snarled at them and they backed of straight away.

'Claire, are you okay?' I ask as I shut the door and lock it.  
'Er, yeah, Sure.' She smiles. 'Im starving, lets make some food' She says and walks into the kitchen. It was like nothing had happened! Well, best keep it that way for the time being.

'Sandwhich?' Claire asks. I nodd and grab some butter on the fridge and help her make some. She takes a tomato from the fridge and a knife from the draw to cut it. I watch her as she tries to cut the tomato with the knife. Because she wasnt holding the tomato it kept on rolling around the counter top. I watched with guilt as she tried her hardest to cut the tomato but it just rolled of her counter and onto the floor.

'Sorry.' She mutters and picks up the tomato.  
'Dont apologise. Here, why dont you get some bread?' I say, gesturing to the bread bin. She walks over to it and takes the bread out. It was a new loaf so it was sealed shut. She tried to open the seal but the bread kept on slipping out of her hand. She puts the bread down on the counter and just looks at it with anger.

'Claire-' I say but she cuts me of.  
'Im going to bed, Ive got to be up early.' She says in a calm voice.  
'Are you sure?' I ask. She just makes an 'mm hum' sound and walks out of the kitchen, running her hand through her hair.

I hated seeing her like this, so upset. But this is Claire. She is a determind young woman who I know is going to get through this. Im going to help her every second of the way.

**So sorry its such a sort chapter! I have been out all day practising because I have an audition on Sunday for a thing called YMT so Ive been practising all night, forgetting I have to update! Please review, there will be a lot more romance in this in the next few chapters xxxx**


	14. Finding out!

**Passion Of The Ocean**

Chapter 14-Finding out!

_Shanes POV_

When Amelie said we would be 'destroying a different breed of vampires' I didnt think she meant staying in a small flat in the middle of a busy town with nothing to do all day. We havent even seen any vampires around here! We have been here for about six weeks now and nothing exciting has happened!

Henry went to Morganville about a week ago to go and see Amelie and hopefully Claire. I just need to know she is okay. I need to know she is being looked after the way I would look after her. Even in that means Myrnin looking after her. Well, at least is isnt here in danger. In Morganville (for the time being) she will be perfectly safe and unharmed.

How wrong was I.

'Shane! Henry's here!' Michael shouted from the living room of our flat. I was in my bedroom looking at a picture of me and Claire. The picture shows me and Claire hugging each other and smiling at the camera. I remember that day. Eve got her new camera and she kept taking stupid pictures around the house. She did take good ones though, like this one of me and Claire. Its the only good one I have of me and her because me being me, I hate my photo being taken but when Im with Claire, I dont care.

I set the picture down carefully on the bedside table and walked out of the room, taking one last glance at the photo. I walked into the living room to find Eve and Michael cuddled up together on the sofa and Henry was oposite them on a chair near the TV.

Henry didnt look like normal Henry. He looked, off. Not right. Henry was normally a cheerful guy, not today.

'Hey.' I say to Henry and give him a reasurring smile. He returns it but with minimal effort. I frown and sit on the sofa next to Eve and Michael.

'How did it go in Morganville? Did you talk to Claire? Please tell me you talked to her?' I ask. I couldnt keep it in, I didnt want to sound desperate to know but I was desperate, I needed to know.

Henry just..looked at me. Which scared the hell out of me. I knew something had happened to Claire by the look he gave me. It was full of sorrow and guilt.

'What happened? Oh god, what happened to CB!' Eve exclaimed as she jumped out of Michaels arms and sat up straight. Michael did the same, he had that look on his face that he normally had when he was worried. Michael was a calm person, but right now he looked...almost scared.

Henry cleared her throat before saying, 'I didnt actually go and see Claire..'  
'What do you mean "you didnt go and see her?" I asked you to!' I ask, trying to keep my anger to a minimum.  
'I couldnt see her.' Henry says simple and looks down.  
'Why?' Me, Michael and Eve say at the same time.  
'Shes..' Henry took a deep breathe before continuing. 'Shes in hospital.'

'WHAT?! SHES IN HOSPITAL?' I shout. I saw Eve flinch from the corner of my eye. I turned to her and gave her an apologetic look before fixing my gaze back on Henry who was getting his laptop of out his bag. He opened the laptop up and gestured for us all to gather around him. We all got up and looked at the laptop screen. It was open on a web browser on Morganville News. He opened up a video of a news woman and clicked 'play'

The news reporter said:

'Breaking News. Two young girls, aged 17 and 18 were in a shark attack accident on Morganville Beach just minutes ago. The girls where out surfing when a shark came out of nowhere. The shark was a 3.1 mtr Bull Shark weighing approx 350kgs. The girls have been named as Sophie Stewart, aged 18 and Claire Danvers, aged 17. The girls where lay on their surf boards when the shark came out of the water and took of the full lengh of Claire Danver's left arm. Claire didnt even scream, she just managed to get to the reef whilst Sophie called an ambulence. The girls were so calm, it may have saved Claire Danvers life. Claire is still on the way to the hospital right now. Reports will be back on how the girls are doing.'

Then the screen went blank. I couldn't get my body to co-operate with me what so ever. My mind was just focused on one thing. Claire. My baby has been hurt. No, been almost killed and I wasnt there to help her through it. Hell, why am I not with her now to help her through it?!

'Im going to Morganville.' I say as I run into my room and get my stuff out of my draws and slam it into one of my suitcases.

'Shane! You're nuts! I know you want to be there for Claire, we all do! But we have to stay here! We have to, Shane! We don't have a choice!' Michael says.  
'She has people looking after her.' Henry butts in. 'I could go back down to Morganville to speak with Claire if you like? But you can't go Shane. I'm sorry'

They were right. I can't go to Morganville. As soon as I hit the borders Amelie would make me go back. I want to go, so badly. My beautiful girl is out there all on her own, fending for herself whilst trying to re-learn everthing because of that stupid shark!

'Shane, please stay' Eve pleads from my bedroom door. She was in floods of tears. I felt a wave of guilt rush over to me and I walked over to Eve and wrapped her in a hug.

'Im sorry, Eve. Its just..this is Claire..She's in pain and we cant do anything about it' I say and burst into tears along with Eve. I could see Michael silently crying from over Eves shoulder. We all just loved Claire so much and the thought of not seeing her for years is just..heartbreaking.

**So theres that chapter! Dont worry, I will make Eve, Shane and Michael come back to Morganville soon ;) Maybe do a time skip? Suggestions! And my other story Like Mother Like Daughter wil be up a bit later tonight due to having my audition tomorrow but it will be up! Thanks for reading xxxxx**


	15. Time Skip!

**Passion Of The Ocean.**

Chapter 15-Time Skip

_**A lot of you wanted a time skip so here you go, this is about 2 years later (Hope thats not too drastic? **_

_Claires POV_

Its been two years since the attack. I've been getting on quite well actually, despite all the things Ive had to learn to do. I couldn't get dressed properly in the first few weeks. Sophie had to help me get dressed but I didn't mind, we're both girls and she is my best friend.

Me and Myrnin are sort of..a thing now. Last year, in the middle of summer; me, Myrnin and Sophie were all out surfing when Myrnin just..kissed me. We were in the water together when Sophie went to get a drink from her bag and he looked in my eyes, put his arms around my waist and pulled me in. I can't say I don't regret it. I think I love Myrnin. I mean, I thought Shane was the one for me; until he left me in my time of need. I dont think I could ever forgive them for doing that to me. I havent heard from them for the past two years which makes my blood boil everytime I think about it!

But I have Myrnin now, and he makes me happy. Even with one arm, he treats me like a princess. Its been hard for him aswell as me. Myrnin really has helped me, I love him for that. He takes me shopping to buy my new clothes that would hide the scar on my shoulder where my arm used to be. I am still really uncomfortable with it but Im getting used to it now.

Even though I only have one arm, I am still determind to have my dream; to be a professional surfer. I have sort of achieved that. I have been in the water every single day for the past two years and it has really paid of. Ive got a huge competition coming up. An All Girls Surfing Competition. But the worst thing of all, Monica is my competitor. Who knew she surfed anyway? I mean, I am nineteen and she still thinks she can be a queen bitch to me. Not happening.

Sophie is in the competition too. We have both been supporting each other, which is great. She really is a good friend! The judges of the competition offered me some sort of..advantage for when the competition starts. They offered me a head start and some head points but I turned them down. I have to be fair about this. I wont be able to accept the prize (which no one knows what it is, but its big!) knowing that I won it because of the help, not because of my talent.

_Eves POV_

So it has been two years since we left Morganville and came to Dallas to fight some badass vamps. We havent heard anything from Claire since we left. I still feel totally bad about that! And what happened to her! Thats terrible and we werent even there! Come on, she lost her bloody arm and she had no one there to help her through it! I could kick myself for leaving her and that happening! Actually...OUCH! No, don't kick yourself. You'll only get yourself hurt!

Shane hasnt been himself since he find out about Claire. He just sat in his room, looking at the picture of him and her. Sometimes I even heard him crying! That wasnt like Shane at all! He never cried! Apart from that time when his hamster died..but lets not get into that now.

'Eve!' Michael called which knocked me out of my thoughts. I had my headphones in so I took them out and walked into the living room of our small flat to see Shane, Michael and Henry all looking glum. Thats a funny word, glum. Okay, I really need a girl friend. Living with guys has driven me down the crazy lane!

'Whats up?' I say and sit next to Michael, who wrapped his arms around me.  
'Well, now you're all here, may as well tell you..' Henry says. 'The Nolan Vampires..they're in Morganville.'  
'Oh god' Shane muttered. His gaze was set on Henry.  
'Amelie says they are lurking in the shadows at the night time. They are waiting for the right time to kill. We have been ordered to go to Morganville..'

'WHAT?! Seriously? We're going to Morganville?' Shane says, jumping out of his seat.  
'Yes, but for business. Not reunions.'  
'WE'RE GOING TO MORGANVILLE!' Shane shouts and turns to Michael. They gave each other a man hug and Shane picked me up and spun me around.

'When are we going?' Michael says. He had a huge smile on his face, we all did!  
'Tomorrow. I know its sort notice but we need to get down there to save everyones asses' Henry smirked.

'Oh my god!' I squeal! We are going to Morganville! We are going to see Claire! This is awesome! I can't wait!

**Going to stop it there muahaha! Please tell me what you think! And thank you all for wishing me luck for my audition, it went great :') And my other story Like Mother Like Daughter will be up late again tonight because I have homework I have to do for English and Health :( But it'll be up, I promise :) xxx**


	16. Determination And Courage In A Photo

**Passion Of The Ocean**

Chapter 16-Determination and Courage in a photo

_Myrnins POV_

I can't believe how well Claire has been getting on the past two years! She has been a little superhero! Its not everyday when you see a nineteen year old professional girl surfer with one arm.

Me and Claire are in a relationship now. It started last year when I couldn't hold my feelings back much longer. I just went in a and kissed her and it was the best moment of my life! Apart from you know..other times...

Anyway..Claire has a huge competition coming up and she is just so excited! I am excited for her, I mean; she has been practising for a very long time for this and she has gotten so far in life! The competition is this weekend, two days away. Claire is eager for the competition but at the same time you can tell that she is anxious. Who wouldnt be? Nobody else in the competition has only one arm! It is going to be tough for Claire but I know she will be just fine, shes a brave girl. My brave girl.

_Shanes POV_

We just arrived in Morganville at the airport with Henry. It was a warm day actually, which as I remember isn't that abnormal in Morganville. But lets not talk about the weather. We're in Morganville! Where Claire is!

As soon as I step of the plane I look around to see if I can see Claire. God knows what she would be doing in an airport but you never know..

'Shane, I doubt Claire would be in an airport.' Michael laughs as he passes me my suitcase. I give him a small smile and we all start walking out of the door towards the taxi when Eve got our attention.

'Hey, guys. Look at this!' Eve says, pointing to a poster which was stuck in the window of the door.  
'Morganville Girls Surfing Competition.' Michael read from the poster. It had pictures of girls all around the writing. Probably the ones who are taking part. If we never left, that would be Eve and Claire in that competition. Now I bet Claire doesnt even touch her surf board, which makes me instantly depressed.

'OH MY GOD! Is that..Monica Morrel!' Eve blurts. She points to one of the small pictures and yes, it was Monica. The queen bitch that treated Claire like shit for years. When the hell did she get into surfing?

'When the hell did she get into surfing?' Michael asked. Guess I wasnt the only one thinking that then.  
'Yeah thats her, it says peoples names under the picture' Henry points out. There were poeple I sort of know but not much. Some of the girls were Monica Morrel (ugh), a girl called Tiffany Watts, Sophie Stuart..I really reconise that name but I don't know who the girl is?, someone called Lauren Williams, Claire Danvers, a girl called... Wait, WHAT?!

'HOLY CRAP!' I shout. It looked like Michael, Henry and Eve had no idea what was wrong. They obviously werent going through the names like me then!

'What?!' They all say at the same time. I give them all a look and point at Claires picture. She looked different. Her hair stopped just above her bikini line. She was beautiful. More beautiful than I ever remembered her! She doesnt look like an innocent girl anymore. Her face shows determination and courage. And thats from judging just one picture of her.

'OH GOD CLAIRE BEAR!' Eve shouts and litteraly tears the picture of the wall to take a closer look.

'Jesus, she looks...amazing.' Michael says. I could tell he was suprised how much Claire has grown up too.  
'Shes really pretty.' Henry smiles as he looked over Eve's shoulder at the picture.  
'She is like a pro surfer!' Eve said. 'And she only has one arm..thats..thats..brave'  
'Its tomorrow..the competiton!' I say  
'We have to go!' Eve says to Michael, almost like asking for permission.  
'Could we go? To..see her?' Michael asks Henry.  
'I guess, I mean...Amelie said she wouldnt need us for the first few days of being here so why not'

'Yay! We're going to see CB surf! God, this is going to be so fun!' Eve blurts. I couldnt wait either! I am going to see the most beautiful girl I have ever met again and I couldnt be happier! All I hope for is that she hasnt..moved on and got with someone else. Then I wouldnt be happy. Not happy at all.

**Ooh! So a surfing competition with the Nolan Vampires roaming around..that can't end well can it? :P I thought I would update early-ish because I had a tetanus injection at school so Im just in bed resting my arm because it kills..a lot! So yeah, seems that I always blab in my ANs haha oh well, I am a chatty person :) -See, blabling! I'll shut up now:) please review :)xxx**


	17. Meeting Again

**Passion of The Ocean**

Chapter 17

_Claire's POV_

Today is the day of the big surfing competition! I'm really nervous! Ive got really big competition, especially when I only have one arm to paddle out into the water with. Ive been practicing for so long though so hopefully, it will pay of!

Me and Myrnin got to the beach where the competition is being held and the crowds were already piling in. The judging panel were just setting up when we got there so we had some time.

'Are you ready?' Myrnin asks as I take of my top so I was in my bikini.  
'Ive always been ready' I reasure him.  
'Im going to be worried about you while you're out there. I always do worry but i know you'll be just fine.' He says as he moves a stand of hair out of my face. I give him a warm smile and look deep into his glowing eyes.  
'This isn't going to be easy, you know..' He says. His face was full of concern.  
'I don't need easy, I just need possible' And with that, he looked at me for a moment and kissed me passionatly. It wasnt like a Shane kiss. No, a Shane kiss is a firework kiss. A kiss that makes your knees turn to jelly. Why am I even thinking about Shane? He left me for god sake! I need to just forget about him. He isnt coming back to me.

Suddenly, we heard crackling coming out of the speakers and a loud voice echoed all of the beach.  
'Welcome everybody to our Girls Surfing Competiton! We have some amazing competitors today! Please can we have all of the participants ready!' And with that, I left Myrnin and walked towards Sophie. I am ready for this!

_Shanes POV_

'Welcome everybody to our Girls Surfing Competiton! We have some amazing competitors today! Please can we have all of the participants ready!' Said a voice from the speakers. There was about thirty girls here so I couldnt spot Claire straight away. All of the girls were walking in a huge group near the water. One girl I did reconise was Monica Morrel. Standing in her usual bitchy pose and giving all of the boys a wink. Not changed a bit.

'Okay. Please may we have the first contestants which are..Lauren Hibbert, Bethany Crawford and Megan Bow. Please make your way into the water..the competiton will now start!' Said the voice. Three girls from the crowd grabbed their surfboards and dived into the still water.

After about thirty minutes, they were done. They did do some cool moves but nothing compared to what Michael could do. He was watching them closely and I could almost hear him thinking how wrong the tricks were.

'Next up is Sophie Stuart, Monica Morrell and Claire Danvers!' This is it! Its Claires turn! When me, Eve and Michael heard Claires name our heads shot up as we skimmed the crowd looking for Claire. And then, three girls ran out from the crowd with their surf boards.

'THERE!' Eve shouts and points to the three girls who were running into the water. 'In the blue bikini! Claire!' And there she was. She looked amazing. Well, the back of her head was amazing. Her hair was a lot longer and her body was still gorgeous. Even though seeing her with one arm is...different she still looked perfect.

'Wow..that must be hard for her..' Michael says. 'I mean, paddling out into the water with one arm' He shakes his head, not taking his eyes of Claire.

'In first place so far is Monica Morrel, second place is Sophie Stuart and in last place is Claire Danvers.' Said the voice from the speakers.  
'What? Thats not fair! How do they expect her to catch up to them when she cant paddle out fast enough!' I rage. But surely enough, Claire overtakes Sophie and lines up with Monica who was waiting for the wave to come. They were scouling and each other and I just wish I knew what they were saying! I just want to hear Claires voice..

Suddenly a massive wave came towards the two girls and Claire..somehow climbed onto her board so she was standing up and glided against the wave.

'Oh my god! Shes amazing! When did she get so good!' Eve blurts.  
'I knew she would still do it. Thats my girl' Michael smiles like a cheshire cat.

Thats how it went for the next fifteen minutes. When Claire came out of the water she starts smiling widely and ran towards someone. It was a guy. He had his back to us so I couldnt see who it was but Claire jumped into his arms. They were only feet away from us.

'I did it! I cant believe I did it! I didnt mess up!' Claire says excitedly. Her voice sounded deeper but it still had that sweet edge to it.

'You were amazing!' Said the man. I reconised his accent. Quite old, scottish maybe?  
And then he turned around. I couldnt believe what I saw. It was Myrnin. And he was going in to kiss my girl!

'NO!' I shout and run between Myrnin and Claire. I was facing Myrnin and his eyes were lit up.  
'SHANE!' Claire shouts. I turn around and we lock eyes. I couldnt break the stare but I had to when I heard manic screaming coming from behind us and a flock of hungry, bloody vampires running our way.

**Hope you liked it! Please review and tell me what you think xx**


	18. Trouble!

**Passion Of The Ocean**

Chapter 18-Trouble!

_Claires POV_

I did it! I didnt think I could but I did! I got first place! I wont over Monica! I couldnt contain my excitement. As I got out of the water I ran as fast as I could up to Myrnin and jumped into his arms. He gave me a huge squeaze and put me down.

He was about to kiss me when someone stepped between us. I didnt reconise him at first because he was facing Myrnin with his back to me. It was only when he said 'NO!' I then realised that the person standing between me and Myrnin was..

'SHANE!' I shout but before he could say anything we heard manic screaming coming from the end of beach. We all look over to see a heard of vampires running in our direction. They didnt look like they were from Morganville because they were all covered in blood, running with a limb and Morganville vampires wouldnt run around on a rampage killing people.

Someone shouted which knocked me out of my thoughts.  
'CLAIRE! COME ON RUN!' It was Myrnin. He was trying to drag me away but I was just staring at the vampires. I only just realised that they were inches away from us, which got me moving.

As we were running, I noticed that it wasnt just me and Myrnin running away from the wierdo vampires. In fact, the three people running by our sides were Shane, Michael and Eve. I felt pure rage run through my body and I just wanted to stop and scream at them but I knew if I did that, I would be eated. So not a good idea at the moment.

'Shit they're fast!' I heard Eve say. I felt like saying 'well stop running then' but I felt like it wasnt the best time. And im not that type of person. Yeah, they left me for nearly three years but I dont exactly want to see them get killed, they're still my family.

'HIDE IN HERE!' Michael shouted. He was running towards a tornado shelter underground. He lifted the hatch and jumped in. I jumped after Eve and Myrnin was the last to shut and bolt the door.

The room was pitch black so no one could see anything. I started fiddling around for a light switch and soon found one of the wall. A small light came on in the corner of the shelter which lit up the room just enough to see.

'Everyone okay?' Michael says, panting. We all nodd and Myrnin sits down on the cold floor and patts next to him. A gesture for me to sit down.

I walk over to him and sit next to him. He puts his arm around me and I cuddle into his chest. I feel Shane's eyes on me all the time. I didnt care though. He can stare all he likes, it was his fault he just left!

I felt myself shiver and Myrnin must of noticed it too. He reached for a small blanket and put it over us.  
'Take a picture, it lasts longer.' I say to Shane as Myrnin tucks the blanket around my waist. Shane just looks away and I know it hurt him. I instantly felt guilty. I could never be horrible to him, I love him too much for that.

'Claire..' Shane says, still looking away from me and Myrnin. Shane was the only one standing. Eve and Michael had cuddled up on the floor together like me and Myrnin.

'Shane, I dont want to hear it. Seriously. Lets just focus on staying alive for the next few minutes.' I say and cuddle the blanket closer to me. God, its cold in here.

'Claire, you must be freezing..' Michael says. 'Its cold down here as it is and you're in a bikini.' I look down at myself and find that Im still in my small blue bikini. Myrnin grabs another blanket and puts it around me.

'Thanks.' I murmer and give him a small smile which he returns. I heard Shane sigh and sit down on a small desk at the end of the shelter. He put his head in his hands and just stayed still.

Agonising long minutes passed and the silence was still going on. I was falling asleep in Myrnins arms but I couldnt get my mind to shut down. I was too cold, I couldnt stop shaking and I had a sick feeling in my stomach.

'Claire? Claire?..Claire are you okay? Claire? You dont look well Claire Bear..' Eve says. She was standing right infront of me with her hand on my cheek. I couldnt hear properly and Eves face was all blury. I didnt want to worry them though so I just said 'Im fine'

Myrnin was looking at me with concern all over his face. I looked over at Shane and we locked stares. He then said, without breaking contact with our eyes, 'Are you sure you're okay? You do look sick?'

I turned my head away and said, 'Honestly, Im fine. Just cold' I give him a small smile but it was hard to do. I snuggled into Myrnin and I felt his arms tighten around me. I was just falling asleep when I heard Michael say..

'Err, guys?' He says with concern flooding his voice. 'Where's Henry?'

**Ooo! They're back! Anyway, please review and tell me what you think! By the way, my other story Like Mother Like Daughter-tonight is the update which is the wedding and I just want to know if you guys want any drama in there or not? Do you want something to happen at the wedding or do you just want it to be a normal romantic wedding? I really need to know before I update! So please tell me ASAP! xx**


	19. Whats wrong?

**Passion Of The Ocean**

Chapter 19-Whats wrong?

_Shanes POV_

This was painful. Being stuck in a small tornado shelter with the girl I love. Yeah, that doesnt sound too bad. But it is when she is all snuggled with the person..ahem, vampire..who you hate with a passion.

Claire didnt look good, she looked really sick. She wasnt speaking. None of us were, but Claire was usually the one coming up with ideas on how to stay alive but right now, she was just looking into thin air which really wasnt like her at all.

'Guys..' Michael says which knocks me out of my thoughs. 'Wheres Henry?'

Shit, where is Henry?  
'He was with us a moment ago! Before..before we came into the shelter!' Eve blurts. I lost track of Henry once I saw Claire nearly kiss Myrnin which I still couldnt get my head around.

'We need to go out and look for him' I say and get up from where I was sitting. I walk towards the shaft that was keeping us hid away from the Nolan Vampires but I feel Michaels hand tightly grip the top of my arm, pulling me away.

'No.' He said fiercly. 'No one is leaving. You have no idea what they are doing out there..'  
'You have no idea what they are doing to Henry out there!' I shot back.  
'Shane please just..stay.' I hear Claire say. Her voice sounded exsausted and weak. I look over at her and meet with her pleading eyes. I stare at her for a few moments then say, 'Fine' ...'we

will find him when we know that they have moved on' Michael says and lets go of my arm. He sits back down with Eve was was sleeping against the wall.

'Claire are you positive you are well? You surely don't look it?' Myrnin says. He lifts Claires chin up so she was forced to look at him. She was pale, from what I could see. More pale than before.

'Claire you look really sick' I say but she just ignores me and keeps her eyes on Myrnin.  
'Im fine.' She says. 'Honestly' She tries to give him a smile but I could see it was full of pain. She puts her head on his shoulder and continues to look at nothing.

I look at Myrnin, giving him a what the hell look but he just shruggs and strokes Claires hair. I let out a sigh and slump down against the wall. I could feel Michael watching me. He knew how I felt, he knew how much it was killing me seeing Claire all loved up with Myrnin.

I must have fallen asleep because next think I know I was being woken up by Michael.  
'Shane..wake up' He was saying. I run my hands through my hair and sit up. Claire was sat up against a wall looking worse than ever. Her lips as blue as the sky on a summers day and her face was as pale as a ghost. I frown and walk over to her. I crouch down and place my hand on her cheek.

'Jesus christ' I mutter to myself. She was freezing. Her skin was so cold to touch, she even felt like a vampire. She looked like one, too.

'What the hell is wrong with her?' I ask Michael who just shruggs and crouches down next to me.  
'We dont know. Shes sick, really sick. Myrnin has gone out...to find Henry. We have to stay here. Hopefully he will find a doctor because something is really..really wrong' He says. I look at Claire who was looking at me with no expression but sadness.

'So..c-cold' She stutters. I quickly grab another blanket and wrap it around her. She was already covered in two blankets but that obviously wasnt enough. Michael gives me a concerned look and shakes his head.

'This really isnt normal.' He says.  
'Yeah, no shit' I mutter.  
'Dude, this isnt a time for sarcasm! She's really sick!'  
'Fine. Hey, wheres Eve?'  
'Shes over there sleeping.' Michael says and points to Eve. My breathing quickened when I thought she wasnt here. I slowly got my breathing under control when I saw her curled into a ball on a small mattress on the floor.

'Claire?' I say as I get my attention back on her. She was still looking at me but this time she was looking at me how she used to look at me, when everything was normal.  
'Im sorry' She mutters, not taking her eyes of me.  
'Sorry for what?' I ask. Michael had noticed this was sort of a private moment so he moved away from us and cuddled up to Eve, probably trying to keep her warm.  
'For ev-everything'  
'Claire you've got nothing to be sorry for. Im the one that should be saying sorry. I left you..and this happened to you. I can never forgive myself for that Claire..Never.'  
'N-no. Shane you di-didn't k-now this was go-going to happen. No one kn-knew this was go-ing to happ-pen to m-me. I dont kn-know why yo-you left but I somehow kn-know it wa-wasnt your f-fault..' She was stuttering so much because she was cold. Her lips were turning a more fierce shade of blue now.

'Claire..we were ordered to leave Morganville to fight those vampires that are out there right now. We couldnt tell you. You have no idea how much it killed me leaving you here defenceless. And now coming back to find...to find you with Myrnin' I said that last bit as quietly as I could and looked down. I didnt want her to see how much it hurt be but she obviously knew that it did.

'Shane I didnt th-think you were c-coming back' She says. Suddenly her cheeks started to swell and her eyes were distant. I frowned and put my hand on her cheek again. Freezing. Even more than last time.

'Michael..Michael get over here..Claire? Claire?' I say but Claire just stares at me. Tears were forming in her eyes and droplets ran down her soft, cold cheeks.

Claires breathing became heavy and her eyes focused back on my face.  
'Claire?' Michael said as he stroked her hair softly but she just looked at him with pleading eyes.  
'Michael whats hap-happening to me?' She says softly.

'I dont know, Claire. You'll be okay, I promise' Michael says but his tone of voice wasnt matching the words he was saying. His voice was full of concern.

All of a sudden Claires eyes fell to the back of her head and her body fell into my arms.

**Cliffhanger! Please review! xx**


	20. Needles!

**Passion Of The Ocean **

Chapter 20-Needles!

_Claires POV_

The last thing I remember is looking at Shane and saying 'help' before passing out. I couldnt see anything, hear anything or feel anything. My skin was completely numb from how cold I felt. My head felt like it weighed ten ton. I could hear Shane saying my name over and over but I couldnt get my eyes to focus much more.

When I woke up again, I saw Shanes face hovered over me with a concerned expression. I tried sitting up but I felt his warm hand gently lowering me back down. His face was upside down, what? I narrowed my eyes to make sure I wasnt helucinating but I wasnt, Shanes upside down.

No, my head is resting in his lap. He is holding my hand too. It almost feels right. It feels like we should be holding hands and I should be lying in his lap.

'Hey sleepy' Shane says as he strokes my hair back from my face. I try saying something but my voice doesnt work so I just let out a little muffle of a sound that probably made no sense to him whatsoever.

'Don't talk' He says nicely. 'You're...sick...Michael went to...doctor...come soon' I couldnt understand everything he was saying because my head was spinning. I only picked up a few words. I think he was trying to say that I was sick and Michael went to get a doctor who would be here soon. Yeah that seems accurate.

I nodd to him and close my eyes tightly to try to stop the world around me from spinning. Shane continues to stroke my hair and hold my hand. Whenever Im with him he seems to comfort me and I just feel so safe when his arms are around me!

'You scared me so much Claire..' I hear Shanes voice say. I slowly open my eyes and look into his. I smile slightly to show him Im okay. I wasnt, I just wanted him to think I was so he wouldnt worry about me.

'Dont do that' He says, smiling a bit.

'Do what?' I manage to say. It sounded weak and innocent when I said it.

'Give me the 'dont worry about me' smile. It doesnt work anymore' He laughs. I let out a shaky laugh and snuggle more into his lap. It feels like..home.

'I've missed you' I say. I dont know why I said it. It just came out. I must have sounded like a complete idiot but Shane just smiled that beautiful smile of his. I loved the way one side of his smile came up further than the other. Just adorable!

'You have no idea how much Ive missed you, Claire. You're all I have thought about since Ive been gone' That made me smile. I knew he would be thinking of me like I was thinking of him.

Just then I heard someone come through the hatch which lead into the shelter. We were still in here. How long have we been here for?

'Hey, you're awake' I heard someone say. I move my head slightly but soon regret it because a headache hit me full on. I manage to turn my head enough to see Michael crouching down near me. He put his hand on my forehead and made a funny face.

'Still a weird temperature' He mutters. 'Claire I got a doctor..hes going to tell us whats happening to us, okay?' Michael asked. I let out a shaky sigh and nodded. Michael moved away and swapped places with a middle aged man. He looked a lot like Michael but he had black hair.

'Okay Claire Im just going to check your symptoms and see if I can diagnose you' The doctor smiled. I held tightly to Shanes hand. I hated doctors. When I was little they used to always take blood from me because I had low blood sugar and Ive had a phobia ever since. Yeah, I have a phobia of doctor. Im wierd.

'So you're really cold, is that right?' The doctor asks. I nod.  
'Right, but you are extreamly warm to touch' He says as he puts a hand on my forehead.  
'And you are dizzy and you passed out, is that correct?'  
'Yes.' Shane answered for me. I smiled up to him to say a silent thank you.  
'Well, Claire I may have to take some blood from you to see how low your blood is. When Michael told me, I knew it would be something to do with your blood, so I brought some needles and-'

'NO!' I cut him of and tried getting away from Shanes arms. 'N-no! You cant, please no!' I beg.

'Claire whats wrong?' Michael asks. He grabs my hand gently and tries to make me sit down. I jump up from the floor and try to get away but my legs let way and I stumble into Michaels arms. Luckily he catches me and sits me down on the floor.

'Claire its okay, Its just a bit of blood' Shanes says.  
'No! No, you dont understand! I cant do it! Ive had way too many needles stabbed in my the past few years Im fed up!' I cry.  
'Hey, hey..' Michael says as he wipes tears from my cheeks. 'You dont have to. We're not forcing you' He says.  
'Claire Bear are you okay?' Eve says as he wakes over to us sleepily. She must have just woken up. I shake my head and when she sees that I was crying she instantly wakes up and runs to my side. She enlopes me in a hug and says, 'Oh CB! Im so sorry! You'll be okay!'

'Thanks' I mutter and look at the doctor. I nod to him and he starts getting needles out of his bag.

'Thats my girl' Michael says and kisses my head. He sits down beside me and puts his arm around me to comfort me. The doctor walks over to me with a needle in his hand. He crouches infront of me and says, 'It wont hurt much, you'll feel a pinch and you might get a bit dizzy when I take the blood but just look at Shane'

'Just look at me, baby' Shane says. I missed him calling me baby. I looked at him in the eye and nearly started crying again. I missed him so much. I missed my three bestfriends so much! They were all here making sure I was okay and I loved them for it.

When I was looking at Shane I didnt even notice the needle going into my arm. I winced as I felt the blood ooze out of my arm. I didnt take my eyes off Shane though.

'Im so proud of you' He says quietly. I smile and nussle my nose into the crook of his neck. I felt like crying. The needle hurt, a lot! And it was so overwhelming having my family back with me. I silently cried into his chest. He stroked my hair and whispered soothing sounds into my ear.

'All done' The doctor says as he put a pink plaster on my arm. I smile and wipe my eyes dry. Then someone came into the shelter. I didnt reconise him but he didnt look very healthy. He was covered in blood and he was panting.

'JESUS CHRIST, HENRY!' Michael shouted and got up to Henry's side. He sat Henry down some boxes. 'What the fuck happened?! Are you okay!?'

'Im..Im fine..' Henry said. 'The vampires..they..they've got Myrnin!'

**Dun Dun Duuuun! So tell me, do you want me to kill Myrnin so claire and shane can be together and shane can help claire through her grieving of Myrnin or do you want me to keep him in and have claire and myrnin together? Please tell me and the one with the most votes will be what happens :) xxxx**


	21. The kiss!

**Passion Of The Ocean**

Chapter 21 The Kiss

_Claires POV_

Myrnins been taken. By some sort of new vampire breed. Thats why Michael, Shane and Eve left for two years, because they had to go to Dallas to try to kill them. Well, they obviously didnt get an A* in that task. Them vamps were here and they have Myrnin! I cant even go and look for him because we have to stay in this stupid tornado shelter.

'Claire, he'll be fine' Michael reasures me. I must have been showing my tension.  
'Yeah, easy for you to say' I shot back. Michael sighed and rested into Eve, who was asleep. Shane was sat opposite me with a blank expression on his face.

Henry had been hurt a bit when he was out there with the vampires. He was one of Eve, Michael and Shanes new friends. We didnt know where he was for hours till he came back and told us about Myrnin.

Aparently Myrnin was taken by one of the vamps which gave Henry time to get away. But now they have Myrnin and god knows what they are doing to him.

I let out a frustraited sigh and threw my head back against the wall. It hurt but I didnt care. I just wanted Myrnin.

'Claire' Shane says as he looks straight at me with still no expression on his face.  
'What' I say in a harsh tone. I didnt want to look at him so I look at my feet.  
'You're just going to get yourself worked up if you keep on thinking about it..'  
'What am I supposed to do Shane!' I snapped. 'Sit here and pretend nothing is happening! Pretend that I dont care about Myrnin! Unlike you, any of you..who just left not giving a shit about me at all! And look what happened' I pointed to my left shoulder where my arm used to me.  
'This happened when you were gone and you didnt even care! Didnt come back to me! And now you finally come back and ruin everything!'

All eyes were on me. I sounded harsh and so unlike me but I couldnt help it. I had to get out. I tried climbing the steps to the top of the shelter were the door was but strong hands grabbed around my waist.

'Claire no!' I heard Shanes voice say from behind. It was him holding me. I could tell by the softness of his hands that I missed so much.  
'Please Claire! Please stay!' He pleads. I lifts me of the stairs and puts me gently on my feet facing him.  
I look at him for a moment before I let out a small cry and I feel tears roll down my cheek.  
Shane instantly puts his arms around me and pulls me into his chest. He strokes my hair gently while whispering soothing sounds into my ear.  
'Its okay, Claire. Shh' He says as I sob into his chest. When he hugged me I felt like everything was okay. Like everything was normal again. I knew I was having feelings for him again but Im with Myrnin, I cant like Shane..can I?

I pull back slightly and look at Shanes beautiful brown eyes. He looks at me and smiles while pushing a stray strand of hair behind my ear. His arms where around my waist still which felt comfortable.

I looked over at Michael and Eve and they were both asleep. Henry was sleeping too. Me and Shane were standing in the middle of the room, tangled in each others arms.

'Please dont cry' Shane finally said. 'I hate seeing you upset.' I give him a small smile, not taking my eyes away from his. They just seemed too beautiful to look away from.

After a few moments of looking into each others eyes. I saw Shanes lips come closer to mine. I didnt move, just kept my eyes on his. I felt my head tilt to the side as his lips got closer.

His lips locked with mine and I felt fireworks shoot through my whole body. Shanes tongue softly swiped my bottom lip silently asking for enterance. I opened my mouth and our tongues collided and it felt like heaven. I heard and felt Shane moan softly into my mouth.

Suddenly, somebody ran vampire speed down the steps to the shelter and I heard a voice come from behind me and Shane.  
'C-Claire?' I quickly parted from Shanes delicious lips and spun around to see Myrnin stood staring at us both.

**Sorry its really short! Im trying to update all of my stories tonight so I want to get it done as soon as! Please review x**


	22. Get away from me!

**Passion Of The Ocean**

Chapter 22- Get away from me!

_Shanes POV_

We kissed. We actually kissed. When I was moving my lips closer to Claires I thought she was going to pull away and start yelling at me again but she didnt, she kissed me back. The amount of fireworks that went of in my mouth were uncountable.

It all stopped when me and Claire heard a voice behind us.

'C-claire?' We heard a voice say. Claire spun around and infront of us was Myrnin. Standing very, very still with an angry look in his eyes.  
'Myrnin! I..I..its not what you think!' Claire stutters.  
'Then what is it Claire!' Myrnin snaps at her and moves closer. I stand between them both.  
'Dont talk to her like that.' I say sternly. Myrnin looks into my eyes and his pupils grow huge. His eyes turn blood red.  
Before I could say anything else, Myrnin had me pinned against the wall in a split second.  
'HOW DARE YOU ORDER ME AROUND! YOU LITTLE MUT!' Myrnin says and smashing my head of the wall. He didnt use enough force to knock me out but he used enough force to make my vision go blurry.

'Myrnin stop! Stop it!' I hear Claire shout. She was trying to drag Myrnin away from me but he was too strong. He turned to Claire with his blood red eyes and slapped her across the face. He slapped her so hard, with his vampire strengh that he sent her flying across the room.

'CLAIRE!' I scream and try to scramble away from Myrnin. Michael was instantly dragging Myrnin of me. He must have woken up when the shouting began. Eve was gently lifting Claire into her lap. Claire was knocked out and she had blood trippling down her forehead.

'MYRNIN CALM YOURSELF!' Michael shouts as he drags Myrnin to the other side of the room. I run up to Claire and take her into my arms.

'Claire, baby. Wake up' I say as I gently tap her cheek. She moans and slowly opens her eyes.  
'Shane..' She says in a confused voice. I pull a strand of hair out of her face and tuck it behind her ear.

'Its okay, Im hear baby' I whisper to her. Michael and Myrnin were fighting at the other end of the room but I didnt care. I was just focussed on Claire.

I noticed that Henry was next to Eve. He was looking at Claire with a confused look.  
'What the hell happened?' He asks.  
'Myrnin slapped her. She flew across the room and hit her head.' I tell him and his mouth makes an O shape.  
'Claire..?' I say trying to get Claires attention. She just moans and looks at me.  
'Shane..Shane Im scared' She says. 'He hit me Shane..he hit me'  
She started crying and I hugged her close to me. I hated seeing her cry. It broke my heart into a million pieces.

'I wont let him hurt you again' I say but before Claire could respond Myrnin was kneeling next to her.

'Claire..' He says but I hug her closer to me.  
'Get away from me..' Claire says in a innocent little voice.  
'Claire..I dont know what came over me..I..'  
'She said get away. Now get away.' I snap.  
'Myrnin..' Michael says from behind Myrnin. He looks up and stares at Michael.  
'I think you should leave.' Michael says as he drags Myrnin to his feet.  
'No! Claire I didnt mean it! I love you Claire! You love me! Dont do this!' Myrnin shouts as Michael drags him to the stairs of the shelter. Myrnin sighs and hangs his head in defeat and walks up the stairs, slamming the shelter door behind him.

'Claire are you okay?' Michael asks as he walks back over to us and puts a cold hand on Claires forehead. Henry had gotten a towel and put it on Claires head to stop the bleeding.

Claire murmers something that none of us understand.  
'Claire?' I say.  
'Yeah?'  
'Do you feel okay?'  
'Why?'  
'What?'  
'Why dod he do that to me?' Her voice sounded wounded and..scared.  
'I dont know baby but Im going to make him pay for it.'  
She looks up at me for a few minutes before relaxing into my arms. I hadnt noticed that she had been tense the whole time. She let out a small sigh and burried her head into my chest.

After a few minutes of silence, Michael said, 'Is she asleep?'  
I look down at Claire whos eyes were closed and her breathing was steady. I smile and say, 'Yeah'

'When can we get out of here?' Eve asks.  
'Im going to check tonight with Amelie to see when it is safe but for now, we're staying in here.' Michael says. I was glad we were staying here. For one, Claire was safe and for two, I get to spend longer with her.

**Sorry for the short chapter, again! Im terrible I know :( Please review!**

**P.S: If you read my other story 'Like Mother Like Daughter' Please go and look at the update. I have put a AN as a chapter up there. It tells you the link to the youtube video :D xxxx**


	23. I love you!

**Passion Of The Ocean**

Chapter 23-I love you

_Claires POV_

I woke up to the soft sound of voices. As I moved to get more comfy I realised that I was lying in someones arms. As I look up I see Shane looking down at me with a small smile.  
'Hey' He smiles. Hearing his voice made everything come back to me. The kiss, Myrnin..the slap. I put my hand to my head to feel it throbbing harshly.

'Careful' Shane says as he gently takes hold of my hand. 'It's going to hurt for a while'  
'Myrnin did this..didn't he?' That was a stupid question but Shane didn't seem to care.  
'He isnt coming near you ever again, Claire. I can promise you that.' I felt his arms wrap around me tighter and I felt like I was in heaven.

When we kissed, it was incredible. I love Shane. I miss him. I want him. I love Myrnin but I dont think I can face him after what he did to me..

'How you feeling Claire?' Henry says as he kneels down next to me and Shane. We where lay against the wall at the back of the shelter.

'Better' I smile. I liked Henry, he was nice. He was just one of those guys that you want to have a laugh with. Though I dont think I could have a laugh with him at this time seen as though we are being attacked by maniac vampires.

'Where's Eve..and Michael?' I ask as I realise its just me, Shane and Henry in the shelter.  
'They've gone out to talk to Amelie' Shane tells me.  
'But the vampires..they're out there' I point out.  
'Don't worry about it. They're tuff. Eve will look after Michael.' Henry jokes. He stands up and walks over to some wooden boxes at the other end of the shelter. He grabs a newspaper and starts reading it casually.

The shelter was really big so it just left me and Shane at one end.  
'The doctor came back when you were asleep' Shane tells me.  
'What doctor?' I ask.  
'Remember when you where acting really strange that day? You had blood taken..'  
'Oh yeah, I remember'  
'Well he came back and told us that nothing was wrong. He doesnt have a clue what was wrong. He said if you start acting weird again then we really need to take you out of town to a hospital outside of Morganville'  
'But..if we can leave then why cant we leave now?'  
'Erm..I..I dont know...Why the hell haven't we thought of that?' Shane sounded suprised.  
'Shall we ask Michael when he gets back?' I ask.  
'Yeah' Shane smiles. We were still wrapped in each others arms on the floor. I have no idea what this means. Are we together? Are we just friends? I dont know. I hope we can be together but I guess it would be kind of awkward and complicated with Myrnin and everything. _He hit you. Why are you thinking about him?_

Whilst I was thinking I realised I was staring into Shanes beautiful eyes. I couldnt look away. They were just too beautiful. His chocolate brown eyes gazed into mine as we lay in complete silence.

I felt his lips urge his way towards mine. His breath was warm and comforting as we touched lips. Fireworks exploded once more into my mouth. Butterflies fluttered in my stomach as he put his arms around my waist and brought me closer to him.

I wanted to kiss him forever. I never wanted to part away from his lips but sadly, he slowly pulled away.  
He rested his head on my forehead and we once again got lost in each others eyes.  
'Thats got to mean something, right?' He says. All I could do was nod, I was still recovering from our amazing kiss.  
'I love you Claire, so much..'  
'I love you too' I smile. A huge grin grew on Shanes face and he kissed me again more lightly this time. Nothing could ruin this moment right now.

Or so I thought.

Just then, Michael came rushing into the shelter, nearly falling down the narrow steps at the same time. He was panting hardly breathing.

'Jesus Michael, what the hell happened to you?' Henry said as me and Shane got to our feet. Shane took hold of my hand and we both walk up to a very exausted Michael.

'Help...Need Help..Out..th-there' He says, pointing to the door of the shelter. I was getting worried now, I've never seen Michael this way before..  
'What are you talking about, dude?' Shane asks in a calm but hurried voice.

'Eve..she's..she's gone!'

**I updated! So sorry for the delay, been really busy! Please review! Also.. I updated Like Mother Like Daughter last night but I havent got any reviews which is strange because I put it up at about 10 last night and I have none what so ever so I was just wondering if it actually posted? Could you check for me please or tell me what happened? Thanks xxx**


	24. Some sort of heaven!

**Passion Of The Ocean**

_Chapter 24_  
Recap _- __'__**Help...Need Help..Out..th-there' He says, pointing to the door of the shelter. I was getting worried now, I've never seen Michael this way before..  
'What are you talking about, dude?' Shane asks in a calm but hurried voice.**_

_**'Eve..she's..she's gone!'**_

_Eve POV_

My head was banging and I couldnt hear anything apart from a light buzzing sound in my ears. I felt scared and very, very vunerable.

I slowly opened my eyes to find myself outside, in the middle of a field. I was in a medow, actually. I frown as I begin to stand up. When I stand, I find that I am on my own in a medow full of blossoming daisies. Okay, this is far from weird.

To make the situation even weirder, I was wearing a flowing summers dress. The dress was a light cream follow which flowed all the way down to the floor. I wasnt wearing shoes either.

As I looked around, scared as crap. I noticed a small tree a few feet away from me. Something was in the tree, a person, looking down at me. I walked towards the tree, not moving my eyes from the person in the tree. As I got closer, I found it was a young girl, about eleven or twelve. She was wearing a dress like mine, but pink. Her long brown hair flew in loose curles past her waist.

'Hey, kid' I say wearily as I looked up at the girl. She smiled a beautiful and very attractive smile before jumping down, very gracefully to the floor. She stood infront of me for a few seconds, just looking at me before saying, 'Hello'

Her voice was sweet, very sweet. She sounded like an angel. She was as cute as a button, too. She looked familiar but I just couldnt place her face.

'Look sweetie, I'm kind of freaking out right now but I dont want to show it because you're just a kid but could you seriously tell me what the hell Im doing here?' I tried not to scare her but I probably did. Her expression stayed the same as she turned away and walked back to the tree.

'Hey!' I yell after her and she stops dead in her tracks.  
'Its nice to see you, Eve.' Her sweet voice says again. She was still smiling like a kid on christmas morning.  
'You..how? Who are you?' I ask. How did this little girl know my name? Like I said, she looked familiar but only a little. Was she some sort of actress? Does she know Michael? Does she know Claire? Shane?

'You're wondering how I know your name' She smiles. I frown at her, did she just read my mind? Is she listening to me right now?  
My expression stayed the same and my eyes locked on hers when I said, 'What the hell is going on?'

'I'm guessing that you're confused.' The little girl says. I scoff, forgetting that she was only a twelve year old girl who was being really nice.  
'Look, hunny I was one minute with my husband and next... Im here..'  
'Michael.' She smiles. 'You were with Michael. And Claire. And Shane.' Her smile widened once she said the last part. Did she know Shane? She must do...

'Okay, seriously who are you, what am I doing here and what have you done with my husband and friends?!' I was getting aggitated now. I now didnt care if she was a twelve year old girl who was so cute I wanted to put her in my pocket and keep her forever. She was pissing me of.

'I can see that you are aggitated..' There she goes again with that freaking mind reading crap! 'Im surprised you dont know who I am, although when you were younger, you didnt really hang around with Shane a lot.'

Have had this conversation gone onto Shane? Was she a friend of Shanes or something? No. She looked too young to be a friend. A cousin maybe?

'I cannot tell you who I am, as of yet.' She tells me.  
'Then can you just tell me where the hell I am!'  
'You're in a magical place, Eve.' Okay, this kid was seriously wacko. She sort of reminded me or Miranda, but I didnt think to bring it up.

'Do you remember what happened to you, Eve?' The girl asked me. Her smile had faded now and her expression was just like a normal twelve year old girl.

'Well-urm-I was with Michael one minute and then some weird monster things came running towards us. I heard Michael screaming my name and then..oh god..'

The little girl hummed and nodded her dead slowly.  
'Am..am I dead?' I asked. It was a stupid question. Of course I wasnt dead. I was here, standing here talking and thinking! Of course I am alive!

The little girl continued to nod. She must be on crack or something. She couldnt honestly think I was dead. Was she playing a game? Did she think I was playing a game with her?

'Then what..this is some sort of heaven?' I say sarcastically but to my surprise, the little girl nodded again, more fiercly this time.

'Almost heaven.' She says, very seriously. I frown and take a step back. 'You were killed by a mob of unusual vampires, Eve. Michael tried saving you but he couldnt. You died.'

I felt tears welling in my eyes. This didnt seem like a game anymore, it seemed real. Michael. I could never see Michael again. Tears escaped from my eyes as I looked at the little girl. 'I dont want to be dead.'

A smile apeared on the girls face. 'Nobody wants to be dead, Eve. Therefore, my master has decided to assign me to let you get your life back. All you have to do is get Michael to hear your voice. I shall take you to where your friends are and you must try to communicate to Michael. He will only hear you if he truly loves you, Eve. Do you understand?'

I nod in response. This had to work. Michael did love me, right? He could hear me..he had to. He just had to. I couldnt die, not after everything we have all been through together.  
'Are you dead too?' I ask the girl.  
'Yes.'  
'Why did your...erm, master... tell you to help me? Why me?'  
'Because you are very good friends with Shane.'  
'Who..who exactly are you..'

'My name is...'

**I know this chapter is a little different but I just thought I would make a bit of a twist to the story :) So who do you guys think this mysterious 'twelve year old girl' is? Any thoughts ;) Please review!xxxx  
**


	25. Please hear me!

**Passion Of The Ocean.**

Chapter 25

_Eve's POV_

I couldnt believe what I was hearing. This little girl standing infront of me was not only wacko, but I knew her. She was telling all sorts of things. Telling me that Im dead, which yeah, I believe. I was killed by that weird mob of vampires. I remember seeing Michaels face above me, mouthing that he loved me then everything went weird and it felt like I was going to sleep.

And now Im here, wearing some wierd ass summer dress (which I wouldnt even be caught dead in, although it is nice) and I was standing in some freaky meadow that you would expect to see in bloody Snow White!

But what really shocked me was the girl standing infront of me. The beautiful young girl who looked about the age of twelve. I remember holding her hand when I took her to the park when she was six, I remember giving her a present on her ninth birthday and I remember screaming at Shane because he was teasing her and made her cry.

It was Shanes sister, Alyssa Collins. She died in a house fire that Monica Morrel caused. She set fire to the Collins house to get revenge on Shane. And she killed Alyssa. Shane tried to save her but he couldnt get her without killing himself. His dad dragged him out anyway before he could get into her room.

Alyssa died, and she was standing right infront of me.

'So now you know who I am, could we maybe focus on getting your life back?' Alyssa says, her head was tilting to the side. I couldnt stop staring at her. When did she get so beautiful? I mean, she was gorgeous when she was alive but now she was just..wow.

'Erm..o..okay.' I could hardly get my words out. This wasnt real, it jsut couldnt be real.

Alyssa took hold of my hand and lead me through the desert.

'Where..where are we going?' I ask.  
'We are going to find Michael. He should be at the shack where your friends where hiding.' Alyssa says with a serious face. No messing about with the Collins, even I know that.

'But..what about the mobs? Wouldnt they get us before we get there?'  
Alyssa smiled widely and squeezed my hand. 'Eve, we are ghosts. No one can see us. If you try to speak with Michael, and he hears you then her will be able to see you. Then you get your life back.'

'I..I dont feel like a ghost.'  
'Well, I can assure you that you are.' She smiles.  
'So..have you been like..I dunno, looking down at Shane for the back few years?'

That made a bigger smile appear on Alyssa's face as we walked. 'Yes' She replies. 'I have. Claire..she is Shanes girlfriend. I like her. She seems very nice and intelligent. Just what Shane needs.'

'Yeah' I laugh. Alyssa still had hold of my hand. 'He gave her your claddagh ring, you know' Oh crap, should I have not said that? She might have been offended!

'Yes. I know' She smiles. 'I wanted him to. I trust Claire. I trust her with my brothers life. I believe that if it wasn't for Claire my brother would probably be dead right now' Her smile faded towards the end of her sentence.

'Yeah, urm..she really loves him'  
'I see that. And Shane really loves her.'

It was silent for the rest of the walk. After a while, I felt a wave of something come over me, Im not sure what it was but Alyssa's grip got tighter on my hand and it felt like I was floating. Like a portal. Of course!

Then, before I knew it. We were in the shack that my friends were hiding in. And there they all were..huddled together.

And they were...crying?

'How could this of happened?' Claire sobs. Shane was holding her tightly and even he was crying. Rock hard Shane was crying sobs!

'One minute she was with me and the next she was being attacked. I..I just couldnt stop it.' Michael said and he broke down in tears. He was rocking himself from side to side. I had never seen him so upset before. So...lost.

'Dude, there was nothing you could do.' Shane tells him.  
'I let them fucking kill her.' Michael cries. 'And now shes gone!'

'Michael you couldnt do anything!' Claire sobs. 'You tried!'

'I tried but not hard enough' Michael says more calmly. I felt tears rolling down my ghostly cheeks as I watched my friends and husband cry over my death.

'I couldnt even get her body.' Michael cries. 'They took her away from me and now she is probably in a million pieces in a fucking ditch somewhere!' Michael screams and gets up. He punches the wall near the end of the shack.

I gasp and reach out for him. My hand just goes right through his shaking body.

'No!' I shout. 'MICHAEL IM RIGHT HERE! IM OKAY!' No one could hear me. They were all still crying and Michael was still punching the wall.

'MICHAEL PLEASE! LISTEN TO ME! LISTEN! ITS ME!' I shout but got no response. I turn to Alyssa who was just watching with her hands clasped infront of her.

'DO SOMETHING!' I shout.  
'I cant do anything' She says with a sad expression on her face. 'It has to be you and Michael' Like that made any sense! Alyssa turns her vision towards Shane who was sitting on the floor craddling Claire.

She kneels down next to him and put her hand through his hair. Though he didnt feel anything, he just kept on sobbing with Claire.

'I miss you Shane' Alyssa sighs. 'Stay strong, brother.' Alyssa gets up and walks over to me.

'Try, Eve. Try to get into his thoughts and make him hear you. I know he loves you, therefore he HAS to hear you!'

I nod slowly and turn back to Michael who had both of his hands against the wall and he was breathing heavily.

I close my eyes and try to get into his mind. How do you do that anyway? Was there something you had to do?

'Please hear me Michael.' I whisper as I close my eyes tighter and think of anything that Michael might be thinking of.

The day we met? No, that wasnt it. He still couldnt hear me.  
My birthday party? No, still no response.  
Our first kiss? Nope.  
My death? No.

I was getting really frustraited now. It reminded me of our wedding day, when we were both locked in each others eyes and our love was so passionate that we couldnt even hear anybody else around us. Just our heartbeats.

'PLEASE MICHAEL!' I shout. Michaels body whipped around and looked around. Oh my god, he was thinking of our wedding day! When we were lost in each others eyes! He can hear me!

'MICHAEL! Can..can you hear me? Please hear me?' I cry.

Michaels face was confussed and scared at the same time. He was looking around the shack with wide eyes.

'...E..Eve?'

**Aw, true love :') Please review and tell me what you think! xxx**


End file.
